A New Life
by IceAngel 69
Summary: AU What will Harry do when his parents find out about his secret boyfriend. WARNING: SLASH. Harry is also underage. It's rated M for a reason.
1. Secrets Discovered

This just chapter one. so, one more time. this is SLASH. Harry is underage, if you don't like 't read it. Enjoy

* * *

Harry stood in the aisle of the shopping centre, between the bandaids and tampons. In front of him was a whole range of condoms. Large, medium, small. Coloured, flavoured, textured. He had no idea which ones to get.

He had been having a relationship with his Professor for six months and they still hadn't had sex. Six months of sneaking around, having late nigh dinners and many close calls. Harry had had it, he was tired of stolen kisses and passionate embraces, not that he didn't enjoy them, because he did. As much as he loved the soft tender kisses he needed something more.

Four months to go without sex was long time especially when you were used to getting it every other week, four or five times a night. Severus had been at a potions conference for the past two months and after that they had not had enough time alone together for sex.

Reaching up a swiping each brand and type of condom into his basket. Walking out of the aisle he passed the lubes and paused, _'Maybe I should get some of that too' _

Reaching the check out, Harry started to blush, knowing this would be awkward.

"Excuse me"

Harry was pulled out of his train of thought by the cashier. "Er . . .yeah sorry, what did you say?"

"That'll be sixty dollars" The man repeated.

"Sure" Harry mumbled and pulled out his wallet, which he had thankfully filled with muggle money before he left the house.

Walking out of the shop he tried to keep the blush out of his cheeks _"I just spent sixty dollars on condoms and lube so I can be fucked by my Professor" _Harry was shocked, a couple of months ago he couldn't even say the word sex without blushing.

Thanking the fact that he had gone straight from the library to the shop he stuffed the plastic shopping bag into his school bag. Cringing he remembered the face of the cashier, he was a very private person, he had to be with parents as famous as his and it unnerved him out knowing that the cashier knew he was going to have sex and if he was judged by the amount of condoms he bought he was going to have a lot of sex.

As Harry walked home he thought of what would happen in a few nights time. He had it all planned out, he had already arranged everything with his friend Hermione. She was the only one who knew about him and Severus. Harry had told his parents he was spending the night at Hermione's, while instead he was spending the night at Severus's and Hermione would cover for him if his parents called.

Severus of course had no idea what he was planning, Harry wanted it to be a surprise. Over the time they had together they had tried many different things in bed, some they never did again and other's they enjoyed frequently, Harry was always up to trying new things but the thing he loved doing most was just slow loving sex. Severus had been the first person Harry had ever had sex with and if things went his way, Severus would be the only person he ever had sex with.

He knew the risks he was taking, he wasn't stupid. But he believed Severus was worth the risks, I mean how often do you find a guy willing to risk his career and jail time on a boy that for the first five month's he wasn't even having sex with?

At first Harry had been scared that Severus only wanted him as a sex toy, some men buy a convertible in a mid life crisis, others get a toy boy. However as they spent more and more time together Harry really started to enjoy his company. Severus treated him like an adult, an equal and yet at the same time gave him this feeling of being protected.

Severus was smart and witty and although he had a sharp tongue that was one of things he loved about him. Severus wasn't handsome by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't ugly. His nose was too large for his face, his skin pale, but Harry knew looks weren't everything.

Many times Harry had been dragged to some Ministry function or another by his parents and had to endure being flirted with by guys who were breathtakingly handsome, but were shallower then a pool of water and with less intelligence then a boiled cabbage.

The only real problem with Severus was his hatred for his father. Harry was sure that when he turned seventeen which was in a year and made their relationship public the newspapers would have a field day but eventually that would die down and become old news, however the intense hatred Severus and James had for each other could be a real problem.

If Harry couldn't find a way for the two to get along then he would be in for many awkward family holidays. He was pretty sure Remus would be able to keep Sirius under control but James was another question. "_Oh well I have a few more months to deal with that" _he shrugged.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted everyone. His mum and dad were sitting at the dinner table while Sirius and Remus sat on the kitchen counter.

"Harry we need to talk" James announced, not moving from his place next to Lily.

"Ok . . . ." Harry said slowly not knowing what to expect.

He looked at Remus who looked very uncomfortable and Sirius who was snickering into his hand. Then to his mother who looked on the verge of tears while his father looked a mixture of pride and worry. _"Oh well this can't be good"_

"Harry where were you?" James asked.

"At the library" now he was confused.

"Really? Give us your bag" he ordered.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to look in my bag?" Harry shot back.

"Because we know you are hiding something from us" Lily explained tearfully.

"What does that have to do with what's in my bag?"

"Harry please just give him the bag" Remus begged. "They think you're sleeping with Hermione"

"What?" Harry was truly shocked, this was not where he thought this was going.

"Don't pretend otherwise Harry. Your mother and I have seen the look on your face while you talk on the phone to her"

"_Yeah because most of the time we're talking about Severus"_

"What does it matter anyway, I'm allowed to date who I want" Harry protested. _"Might as well play along"_

"Oh Harry you're too young for a girlfriend. You're young and stupid and more likely to rush into something" his mother sobbed.

"Gee mum thanks for the confidence" Harry muttered. "And I think I am more them capable of deciding what I'm ready for and when" he said a little louder.

"We just want you to be safe"

"I am safe. I'm not a man whore, I'm not uncle Sirius"

"Hey!"

"Harry I still want to see what's in the bag"

All Harry could do was gulp, he was screwed. He could protest all he wanted but when it came down to it his dad could just take it off him. Giving him the best glare he had, Harry handed the bag over.' James unzipped the bag while Sirius leaned forward to see what was in the bag. Remus looked at Harry with 'sorry' written all over his face. He knew Harry didn't deserve what was happening. Harry slowly back towards the front door, he might need to make a run for it and he wanted to be as close to the door as possible.

James pulled out the plastic shopping bag and opened the top. Harry felt his heart stop as James pulled out each packet of condoms and placed them on the table never saying a word. Lily began to cry again and Sirius just looked at Harry in shock.

Sitting on the table in front of them were pretty much every kind of condom you could imagine. Coloured, strawberry, chocolate, banana, glow in the dark, ribbed and studded. Then came out the lubricant which was just as varied. There was peppermint tingle, warming lubricant and even passionfruit flavoured.

Every eye in the room was on him. Harry had never seen Sirius speechless before. His dad looked like someone had hit him with a frying pan, Remus still looked uncomfortable and his mother looked heart broken.

"Harry is there more of this stuff?" his dad asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes" he whispered, knowing lying would come back to bite him on the ass.

"Where?" James demanded.

"Under my bed in a box" Harry refused to look up from his feet.

"Sirius"

"I'm going"

"Dad please don't" Harry begged.

"You're too young for this kind of stuff"

"What will dragging out my sex life accomplish other embarrassing me?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Exactly if this embarrasses you it should tell you are not mature enough for a sex life"

"Of course it embarrasses me. If your dad dragged your sex life out in the open with your mum sitting on the couch wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

"Got it" Sirius groaned, carrying the box down the stairs. It was a big box it had to be. Ever since Harry and Severus had started a sexual relationship he had kept the things they had experimented with in that box. You never know when you will want something again, so everything went in the box.

"Dad please" Harry begged one more time before James opened the box.

"I'm sorry son but I need to know what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself in."

Inside the box were all manner of sex toys imaginable. There were cuffs, whips, chokers, cock rings, blindfolds. They were from Severus's BDSM phase. Underneath there was costumes from when Harry had gone through a bit of a role play fetish, sexy nurse, maid, naughty school girl, not to mention the sexy bunny costume. Off to the side were vibrators, dildos, butt plugs and anal beads. There was also flavoured body paint, Severus had gotten Harry for his birthday.

"I told you not to open the box"

"What . . . I don't . . . . how?" James was shocked beyond belief, he though Harry had been messing around Hermione, and quick fumble here and there. Like most teenagers, all enthusiasm no technique, no idea what he was doing. He had expected to find maybe a few love letters. However by the looks of it Harry knew a hell of a lot more then he thought he did, not to mention the fact that Harry had obviously tried a few things as well.

"When did all this start?" James finally managed to choke out.

"A year ago"

"Harry you're only sixteen. You're too young for of this." God James wished he had never opened the box.

"Why? Everything that's in that box, I wanted. He never forced me into anything"

"He?" James choked.

Harry winced _"Fuck. This just keeps getting better" _He just wanted to go to sleep. The day had started out so well, he was looking forward to seeing Severus and ha had been planning to call him tonight. But know he just wanted to crawl into bed and never come out. No actually he wanted to crawl into Severus's bed and never come out.

"He?" James's voice was beginning to raise.

"Yeah dad. He"

"You're gay?" he still wasn't really getting it.

"That's generally the term used when a guy enjoys fucking other men" Harry had to admit he was being a little harsh on his dad who know looked very confused. But he had a right to be harsh considering his dickhead of a father had just waved his sex life in front of the rest of the family.

"How are can you be sure?" James was begging for any reason to believe this was just a phase. "You're so"

"Stop using my age as an excuse!" he was sick of everyone thinking he was unable to make his own choices because of his age. "I'm sixteen not six, I'm not stupid or naïve and I'm defiantly not innocent as you can see" he waved his arm in the direction of the box.

"I know what want and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And you want to know how I know I'm gay? The first clue was how good it felt kneeling on the floor sucking some random guy's cock"

That wasn't really true. The first time he had ever given someone a blowjob was three months into his relationship with Severus. Severus had been his first for everything and in the short time they had been together, Harry had changed from the shy boy into a kinky sex addicted teenager. It amazed him how having regular sex actually made him hornier then when he hadn't been getting any.

When he was James flinch at his words he knew he had succeeded in hurting him.

Lily spoke up for the first time, her voice was rough from her crying. "Did you do this to hurt us?. Are we really that bad as parents?"

Harry felt guilt hit him like a punch to the stomach. He had been saying the things he had to hurt his dad, forgetting his mum was still in the room.

"No mum of course not. I didn't do this to hurt anybody, it's not some twisted attempt at teenage rebellion. In all honesty I never even thought how this would affect you and dad and I know this sounds horrible but it really isn't anything to do with either of you. It's my life."

"Why don't we all just sit down and talk about this" Remus said calmly walking over and standing between Harry and James.

Harry shot him a thankful look. While he wasn't going to apologise for what he had done or pretend to be something he wasn't, he didn't want to lose his family.

"Good idea" James took a deep breath and sat down next to Lily, while Harry walked over and sat opposite them. Sirius and Remus sat either side of him. James closed the box and pushed it to one side.

Silence filed the room before Remus was brave enough to ask, "So Harry who is he?"

Fuck this was the bit he had been hoping to avoid. "Umm . . . . I'd rather not say his name"

"That's alright. Just tell us about him. It might be easier for your father and I to understand if we know something about him" Lily was going into understanding mother mode, but Harry could still see the tears in her eyes.

"Well, he's smart and witty. He's not very social, but we don't really go out much we normally just stay at his place." This wasn't going well, even to him it sounded like he was being used. "Uh. . . . He's funny and he really cares about me. He's not very good at showing his emotions, but he shows me he cares with the little things he does. Like if I've had a bad day, he'll just hold me. Or after we've had sex, he doesn't roll over and go to sleep, he pulls me into his arms and I feel safe and warm and loved." _'God I sound like a girl'_

"He sounds really nice" Lily admitted.

"I want to meet the parents that let two sixteen year old boys do that under their roof" James demanded, gesturing to the box.

"He . . . Uh . . . lives alone" Harry mumbled. This was going into dangerous territory.

He had wanted to tell his parents about Severus in two months when he turned seventeen and it became legal. Although if they found out a bit sooner wouldn't really make that much of a difference. However both his parents had been hit with a few big pieces of information tonight. All the sex toys, him being gay, he really wasn't sure they could handle another one, especially 'I'm fucking my professor' It might be a little too much.

"Really?" James asked suspicious. "How old is he?"

"Older then me" Harry smiled innocently.

"How much older?" Lily demanded.

"Hey Harry what's this?"

Harry looked over to Sirius who was holding a medium sized wooden box. "Where did you get that?"

"I got bored so I started to look through your little sex box and found this" Sirius said with a smile on his face, like he had done nothing wrong. "So what is it?"

"It's private. Give it to me" he demanded.

"Oh son I think we're way past private" James held out his hand for the box. "Give it to me"

"Sorry kid" Sirius mumbled before handing it over to James.

Harry couldn't breath, in that box was pictures of him and Severus. Not sexual pictures, but normal ones of him and Severus sitting on the couch, Severus cooking dinner, him and Severus kissing. They were just normal pictures of two people in a relationship.

"Dad, haven't learnt not to open boxes that don't belong to you?"

"Honey give him the box" Lily told James.

"Why? He refuses to tell us anything, so this is how we have to find out"

"I don't tell you, because it has nothing to do with you" Harry yelled. "Who I sleep with, or what I do to my body for is none of your business."

"As long as you live under my roof, you'll live by my rules." James yelled back.

Harry could see Remus shaking his head franticly at James. "What if I chose to leave?" Harry asked pushing James.

"Oh Harry, no one want that" Lily tried to calm the situation.

"No he has a point. Harry if you want to live here, there will be no more of this disgusting stuff" James gestured once again to the box full of sex toys, "And you will stop seeing who ever it is you're seeing"

Harry just glared before running up to his room. Everyone but James flinched as he slammed the door.

"See, he's just a kid. He doesn't know what he wants. Give him a while and this will all be forgotten about." James assured Lily.

* * *

Harry slammed the bedroom door behind him. God he just wanted to scream or throw something. How could they have reacted like that? He had to admit, his dad finding the box had been unfortunate, but it might teach him not to look through another's belonging. He just couldn't believe how unreasonable James was being, telling him to break up with Severus. James didn't even know who he was dating, for all he knew he was dating some really nice boy who went to see his sick grandmother every weekend. Harry knew he had two options. He could break it off with Severus and pretend this never happened and everything would go back to normal. Or he could tell his dad to fuck off and go to live with Severus. Both plans had downsides.

If he stayed, James would know threatening him would work and when ever he did something James disapproved of, he would just be told to either stop or leave and he wouldn't give James that kind of control.

Also leaving Severus was not an option, not really. He might think about, but he could never do it. On the other hand, if he left where would he go? What if Severus didn't want him to stay with him? He couldn't stay with either Remus or Sirius, he couldn't ask them to chose between him or his dad.

Harry fell down onto his bed, but he was jerked out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Sighing he reached over and answered.

'Hello'

'_Harry'_

'oh thank god'

'_what's wrong?'_

'dad found our box of play things'

'_shit'_

'yeah. But don't worry. I didn't tell them anything about us'

'_I know you wouldn't'_

'Severus?'

'_hmmm'_

Can I ask you something?'

'_spit it out'_

'my dad told me I either had to break up with you or move out'

'_oh'_

There was a long silence before Severus spoke.

'_well I enjoyed our time together Harry'_

'what?'

'_well I assume you will be breaking up with me?'_

'what no! unless . . . . . . you want to break up'

'_Of course not.'_

'well then where will I live?'

'_can you not just tell your parents we have broken up?'_

'no unfortunately, now that dad knows he'll have me followed'

'_alright well then that leaves you with one option. Come to live with me'_

'really?'

'_well you were going to anyway, I don't see why two months should make much of a difference'_

'can I come tonight?'

'_of course'_

'I'll see you soon. Bye. I love you'

'_I love you too'_

Harry let a sigh escape as he hung up the phone. Now the only question was, was he ready to give up his family? Staring at the phone he made up his mind and knelt down to reach the duffle bag under his bed.

* * *

Everybody heard Harry opening his door. The silence in the room was horrible.

"Told you he'd get over it" James said smugly.

The smile on his face disappeared when he saw Harry come down the stairs with the duffle bag.

"Harry?" Lily whispered.

"Oh good buff Harry now go back upstairs" James sneered

"I'm not bluffing dad. You gave me a choice, I'm leaving" Harry was determined to stay calm.

"Oh no Harry don't go" Lily jumped up and pulled Harry into a hug. "Your father is just being an ass"

"Mum he meant it. Don't worry I'll call you when I get there. I love you" he kissed Lily on the cheek before walking out the front door.

Lily turned and glared at James. "Well I hope you're happy. Because you'll sleeping on the couch for a very long time" Lily yelled before storming off into the kitchen.

"Come on, give him a couple of days he'll be back." James promised.

"Well you really fucked this up" Sirius accused.

"He'll be back" James repeated.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I left home when I was his age, younger actually and I never went back" Sirius reminded James.

"Harry's just a kid. It's all fun having a secret boyfriend, but give him a couple of days he'll realise his mistake. It's just puppy love"

"What ever mate. This will come back to bite you in the ass." Sirius muttered as he to left.

"Yeah man, you really screwed this up" Remus agreed, leaving with Sirius.

* * *

Well there's chapter one. please review.


	2. The Truth

Well here's the second chapter. I'm addiing one more. so enjoy

* * *

Harry moaned as he struggled against the rope that bound his hands. He couldn't take much more, his entire body burnt with want and desire. It had been almost an hour since Severus had tied him to the bed and Harry was beyond horny. He made a lovely sight, lips and blood red and slightly open. His body was covered in sweat. Bite marks littered his body and his cock stood out proud. Harry's cock always made Severus hard, it was beautiful.

The entire length was a flushed pink and the head was a perfect mushroom, a slightly darker red then the rest. Harry pulled against the rope, causing red bloody lines to appear on his wrists , chaffing his skin raw. Severus couldn't help but stop and admire Harry's body.

He started at Harry's face. His eyes were bright and full of life, but Severus could see love and trust as well, but both emotions were almost completely overwhelmed by lust. His cheeks were a rosy red, while his pink little tongue would flick out and lick his lips. Severus watched in fascination as his Adams apple bobbed up and down, which led him to Harry's delicious neck. In all, Harry was walking sex, irresistible jailbait.

"Severus please" Harry begged, want clear in his voice.

This pulled Severus out of his thoughts, he realised this was not the time for getting lost in thought.

"Sorry baby"

Severus ran his hands across Harry's chest and revelled at the feel of Harry's muscles twitching under his touch. Severus used his fingernails to scratch bright pink marks across Harry's porcelain skin.

"Ahhh . . ." Harry gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs.

Severus just smiled and scratched at Harry's nipples causing the younger boy to scream. Harry had the most sensitive nipples Severus had ever encountered.

"Do you think I could make you cum just by doing this?" he asked as he twisted one of Harry's pink buds, know it was a rhetorical question as they both knew he could. " Or should I just continuously bring you ever closer to the edge and yet offer no release?"

Severus pinched the small buds until they were hard and even more sensitive.

"Fuck Severus"

Harry couldn't believe how hard he was, or how much pleasure Severus could bring just by touching. He saw stars as Severus bit down hard on his left nipple and shivered at the pain it bought but also the blinding pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Severus asked.

Harry couldn't answer, he was too far gone. Severus growled and pinched the head of Harry's cock.

"Answer me"

"Yes" Harry screeched as he pinched harder.

Tears were flowing down his face, but Severus knew they were not tears of pain.

"You like that don't you, little slut?" he whispered harshly.

"Yes" Harry whimpered.

"What are you?" Severus demanded.

"A little slut" Harry groaned as he was rewarded by another pinch.

"What else?"

"A whore" Harry could have sworn he felt something tear as he screeched.

"That's right, my little whore" Severus soothed, stroking Harry's cock.

The tip was now a angry red and had started leaking all over Severus's hand. Severus sped up his movements, causing Harry to moan and whimper like a porn star. Severus knew he was close, he pulled at Harry's cock and ended each movement with a twist of his wrist.

"I'm gonna cum"

Before Harry had a chance to, Severus waited until the last second and just as Harry was about to cum, he gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, effectively stopping Harry from blowing. Harry openly started to cry, tears running freely.

"Please, please, I need it" he begged desperately.

"Sorry Harry, you don't want it nearly enough yet" Severus purred and began to stroke Harry's cock again. Harry was ready to cum sooner the second time around and was arching up off the bed, begging for release. Again and again Severus would bring him to the edge only to stop him from cumming , before starting again.

"Shit Severus"

Or at least that's what Severus thought he said, it was hard to tell, in between the moaning and grunting.

"Soon baby" he promised.

"Please . . ."

"I know" Severus cut him off with a hard bruising kiss.

Severus moved his hand away from Harry's cock and which caused him to whine pitifully and try to follow Severus's hand.

"Be good" Severus gave Harry's thigh a slap. He loved the red mark it left, branding Harry.

Severus reached over to where they kept the lube and smiled as he saw the hope that entered Harry's eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up" Severus warned, feeling a sadistic pleasure coiling in his stomach.

He watched in pleasure as the hope dimmed in Harry's eyes. Severus popped open the bottle and Harry trembled in excitement. Coating his fingers in lube, making sure they were well covered he slowly started to circle Harry's entrance. He knew that while Harry liked pain to get him excited, he hated it during sex and so did Severus.

He loved watching Harry squirm while wave after wave of pain and pleasure assaulted his body. But Severus would not have pain involved in sex. Sex was about love, or least it was when it was involved Harry. Severus slowly moved his index finger in small circles around Harry's entrance. Harry's small puckered hole twitched and trembled as Severus loosened the small opening. He pushed in one finger inside and slowly twisted.

"Fucking hell"

"You're so tight" Severus marvelled.

"I always am" Harry teased.

Harry tried his hardest to push against Severus's fingers and began to rock as best he could.

"Please Sev now" he begged.

"Demanding little slut" Severus murmured, removing his fingers. "If we start now, it'll hurt" he warned.

"I don't care, please" Harry cried, desperation clear in his voice.

"Alright"

Severus slicked up his own aching cock and fuck, the feel of his own hand nearly made him cum. Thank god Harry was so close otherwise he wouldn't make it. Severus reached up and untied Harry's wrists, finally allowing him to move.

"Hold on to me" he ordered.

Harry latched onto Severus's shoulder and held on as tight as he could. Severus winced a little as Harry's nails dug into his skin. Severus steadied himself and carefully began to push inside. The warmth and tightness took his breath away, he couldn't believe after all the times they had sex, Harry was always so tight.

It was like fucking a virgin every time, and even though he knew Harry was far from innocent, it still got him hot. Harry's entrance squeezed his cock like a vice, and because Severus hadn't stretched him as thoroughly as he normally did, Harry was even tighter then he usually was.

Severus slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Harry whimpered as he felt every vein in Severus's throbbing cock. He felt so full, so alive and wanted. Harry screamed as Severus hit that special place inside of him and wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and pulled him closer. He needed him deeper, he needed to be fucked harder.

"You're such a little cock whore"

"I'm your cock whore"

"Yes you are" Severus thrust harder.

He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, the way his balls pulled closer to his body. Severus began to thrust deeper, needing Harry to cum before him.

"Cum for me baby"

Harry's breathing sped up and Severus could feel Harry's muscles tightening and knew he was close.

"Cum baby, come on baby"

"I'm cumming" Harry gasped over and over as he rocked against Severus. "SEVERUS" Harry screamed out as he came heavily over his chest and stomach, some even splattered and hit Severus in the face. It was the biggest orgasm he had ever experienced.

Severus grunted at the feel of Harry's ass tightening. Severus came hard inside Harry, loving the taste of Harry in his mouth. Through out his orgasm Severus never stopped thrusting and Harry could feel the burning warmth spread throughout his body as Severus splattered inside him. Harry sighed as Severus softened and winced as he pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and cold. Harry looked up and saw his spunk all over Severus's face.

"Sorry" he chuckled tiredly.

"It's fine. I like tasting you" Severus licked the spunk off his lips.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as the cum began to leak out of his ass and turned cold against his legs. Severus noticed and scooped up some of the drying cum and lifted in to Harry's mouth. Harry smiled seductively and sucked the cum off Severus's fingers, making obscene slurping noises. With a moan, Harry released the fingers and a trail of saliva joined between the fingers and his mouth.

"I like tasting you too"

Severus just growled deep in his throat and leaned down to give Harry a harsh and punishing kiss. Pulling away, he cupped Harry's face.

"You are so fucking beautiful" he whispered.

A blush spread from Harry's neck up to his cheeks. He knelt in front of Severus and nibbled his chin. "And you are unbelievably sexy"

"Be careful I might get the urge to punish that pretty little ass of yours" Severus warned.

"I don't think my ass can take anymore punishment" Harry smirked.

Harry's wrists began to throb as the adrenaline wore off. He unconsciously rubbed his sore wrists, trying to relieve the pain.

Severus noticed and frowned. "Are you alright? Want me to get you something for the pain?"

Harry smiled, hearing the quiet sympathy in his voice. "I'm fine, just a little stiff and sore"

"Harry what happened?" Severus asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Earlier today, when you called me"

"Oh" Harry refused to look at Severus.

"Baby come here" Severus gestured to his lap.

Harry crawled over to where Severus was sitting against the backboard of the bed and sat on his lap. Severus placed is hands on Harry's sides and rubbed small circles with his thumbs.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I told you on the phone"

"Not all of it"

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yes it does, you're obviously upset. Part of being in a adult relationship is communication."

"You're right. I went to the supermarket and when I came back I got ambushed by mum, dad, Sirius, and Remus. They thought I was dating Hermione, wanted to check by bag, I refused. They found the box, I had to tell them something. I admitted I was seeing someone, but wouldn't say who. Dad told me if I wanted to stay I had to leave you and stop my 'disgusting lifestyle' I told him to shove it and I left"

"I'm sorry" Severus whispered sincerely, pulling Harry into a hug.

"It was horrible. Mum wouldn't stop crying, Dad looked at me like, like I had just told him I was prostituting" Harry cried into the crook of Severus's neck.

After what felt like hours, Harry pulled away and kissed Severus sweetly. "I've lost everything, but I still have you"

Severus wiped away the drying tears on his cheeks gently. "You'll always have me" he promised.

Harry smiled and leaned against Severus's chest, being lulled to sleep by the body warmth and the sound of Severus's heartbeat. Severus reached up and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair, losing himself in the feeling of the inky black silk. Both were brought out of their happy silence by someone knocking at the door.

"You stay here, get some rest. I'll get it." Severus assured him before getting up and pulling on a pair of black pants. "I'll be right back"

Harry just nodded his head and watched as Severus left the room. _'Fuck he's got a nice ass' _Just moments later Harry could hear two people arguing from downstairs. One was Severus and the other person sounded like Remus.

"Where is Harry!"

'_Fuck that is Remus.' _Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt off the edge of the bed. Harry ran out of the room, pulling on the t-shirt, it was only when he reached the bottom of the stairs he realised he had grabbed one of Severus's shirts and was now swamped in dark green material. _'Oh well, too late now' _

"Remus?" Harry asked timidly as he stepped out into the front hall.

Remus was standing in the open doorway looking cold and pissed off. He was glaring at Severus like he was the devil. Severus was standing their looking like he always did when he was with anybody but Harry. When he heard Harry's voice Remus turned away from Severus and scowled when he saw what Harry was wearing. Severus turned and looked at him too, except when he looked at him, Harry saw lust spark in his eyes.

"Harry we need to talk"

"Of course we do Remus, come inside, it's freezing out there"

They all went into Severus's study where a awkward silence followed.

"Can we speak alone?" Remus asked shooting hostile glares at Severus.

"Sure" Harry glanced at Severus pleading with his eyes.

Severus gave a small nod, "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

Remus looked angry at the idea of Harry needing Severus. Before he left the room, Severus gave Harry a reassuring kiss on the head.

"Lupin" With a curt goodbye, he left the room.

Harry moved over to the desk and pulled himself up, so he was sitting on the edge of desk. "How did you find me?"

"I went back to the house after I left and found the box. I opened it, found the pictures." Remus explained.

"Right. Do you have the box?" he asked carefully, not wanting to push Remus.

Remus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the box. "Here"

"Thank you" Harry smiled as he took the box.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

"Look Remus . . . ."

"No, just listen" Remus cut him off. "I have no problem with you being gay, and I don't care what you do with your sex life, judging by the box currently sitting in your parents lounge room, you know what you're doing. But of all the people you know, all the men, boys you know, why did you pick him?"

Harry could see Remus was just trying to understand. "I didn't pick him. You don't pick the person you fall in love with, it just happens. For the first half of the relationship we didn't do anything other then kiss. I love him, I can't really explain why, I wouldn't know where to begin."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Does he make you happy?" he asked finally.

"yes"

"He treats you well?"

"yes"

"Well then who I am to say you can't be with him"

"Really? You approve?" Harry couldn't stop the hope that entered his voice.

"Don't really have a choice do I? I can either approve or lose you" Remus answered.

Harry jumped off the desk and rushed over to pull Remus into a crushing hug. It was good to know Remus was on his side.

"But Harry listen to me. If you ever want to talk or need help, come to me" Remus gripped Harry's hands in his own.

Harry winced as Remus put pressure on him wrists, still red and a little bloody from before. Remus of course noticed this and looked down at his wrists. His eyes widened when he saw the marks.

"Harry what happened?" Worry evident in his voice.

"I . . . well . . . The thing is . . ." Harry stumbled, not sure how to explain.

"Did Snape do this? That bastard, I'll kill him" Remus growled.

"No! . . . Well yes he did do it, but I wanted him too" Harry explained.

Understanding sparked in Remus's eyes as he remembered the some of the equipment in the box.

"Harry, are you careful with that kind of stuff?"

"I told you I'm safe"

"I know but what if one day, Snape goes too far?" Remus pushed.

"He would never" Harry protested. "He would stop if I wanted him to"

"I'm not saying he'd do it on purpose, but what if one day he gets too caught up in the game? I saw the stuff in that box, it looked pretty hardcore"

"I know you're worried, but there's no need to be. Severus and I only did the hardcore BDSM a couple of times and when we did we were careful" Harry explained, a blush raising into his cheeks. He didn't like talking about his sex life, especially with Remus, but he needed to reassure him.

"But what about those rope burns? They look pretty serious and looking closely, you have bruises all over your legs" Remus protested.

"I like pain. Not a lot though, not enough to cause serious damage. I really enjoy it and so does Severus. It's not like we need it to get excited, we don't involve it every time we have sex, just occasionally." Harry was blushing furiously.

"But why? How can pain excite you? Sex is supposed to be about love"

"When we have sex, it is about love. I feel wanted and alive. I know you can't understand, you've never experienced pain like that before. But trust me, pain can bring great pleasure"

"You're right I can't understand it, but I still worry" he admitted.

"Can we never have a conversation like this again?"

"Fine by me" Remus agreed. "I have to go, I have work tomorrow"

"Alright. Come by sometime, I'll make dinner" Harry offered.

Harry walked Remus to the front door. "Thank again for bringing the pictures, they mean a lot to me"

"It's fine. I couldn't just leave them there, sooner or later James would have found them"

Harry winced at the thought.

"I'll see you soon." Remus pulled Harry into hug. "Bye"

"Bye. I'll tell Sev you said goodbye"

"Sev?" "You know what, I don't want to know"

Harry just laughed and hugged him again.

"I'll talk to James. I wont tell him about Snape, but I'll to get him to understand" Remus promised, before leaving.

* * *

"How did it go?" Severus asked as Harry entered the bedroom.

"Alright actually. He's not happy about it, but he's dealing with it." Harry said with a shrug.

"He'll come around"

"Yeah. He was the rope burns" Harry cringed.

"What did he say?" Severus tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Thought you were abusing me. I told him the truth though. Then I spent the next twenty minutes explaining that we were being careful."

"Come to bed. You must be tired." Severus pulled down the corner of the blanket.

"Actually" Harry started as he pulled the over size t-shirt over his head, leaving himself naked. "I think my pretty little ass needs to be punished again" he moved to the foot of the bed and pouted.

"Really?"

"Yes" Harry crawled onto the bed and moved towards Severus. "I don't think I've learnt my lesson yet."

"And why should I bother punishing you, you never seem to learn" Sever played along.

Harry moved until he was sitting on top of Severus, legs spread either side. "Maybe I need harsher punishments? After all, I am a little cock sucking slut, and I need to be taught a lesson" Harry began to rock back and forth against Severus's cock.

"Yes, you have been a very bad boy" Severus delivered a hard slap to Harry's ass, enjoying the little yelp he let out.

"A very bad boy" Harry agreed.

"I think it's time I taught you a lesson my little cum whore"

"You know I love to learn professor"


	3. Family gathering

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. enjoy

* * *

Harry sighed as he slowly drifted awake. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight on his naked skin, warming him from the inside. Harry shifted slightly and settled into the space Severus's body provided. He opened his eyes and gazed at Severus. A silent chuckled bubbled up Harry's throat, Severus looked so docile as he slept. Black inky hair, fell over his face, covering his eyes. His lips were slightly open as he inhaled deep rhythmic breaths. Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed his lips softly. Harry moaned as he felt Severus kiss back slowly, tongue coming out to lap gently at his open mouth.

"Mmmm Baby, what's the reason for this lovely wake up call?" Severus murmured, pulling away from the kiss.

"Couldn't stop myself" he replied cheekily.

Harry rolled on top of Severus and was just about to lean down for another kiss when his mobile started to vibrate on the bedside table.

"You're kidding" Harry groaned as he rested his head on Severus's chest in defeat.

"Answer the phone" Severus whispered as he put his hands down his pants, gripped Harry's cock and slowly began to tug.

"Sev" he whimpered.

"Do it"

Severus moved his hand slowly up and down, alternating his grip between hard and soft. Harry pushed his hips downs trying to find more friction. Severus rubbed his thumb across the tip and spread the pre-cum around the head. Harry reached over and flipped the phone open.

"Yes?" his voice was strained.

"_Harry?"_

"Mum?" he yelped, franticly trying to push Severus's hands away.

"_Harry are you alright?" _the worry in her voice was clear.

"Yeah mum I'm fine" Harry grunted as Severus continued to jerk him off.

"_I want to see you"_

"Mum I don't think . . . ." he had to stop as Severus began to roll his balls, tugging occasionally.

"_Harry please, we know Remus came to see you and we want to make sure you're alright_" she pleaded.

Harry could feel he was about to cum. He tried to hold off as long as he could but the way Severus was twisting his hand made it impossible.

"Are you gonna cum?" Severus asked huskily in his ear.

"Yes" Harry panted out as he came in a explosive burst, phone still held up to his mouth.

"_Thank you so much honey, we'll come by later today"_

As Harry lay on top of Severus, panting from his recent orgasm he heard the dial tone on the end of the phone line.

"Oh no" he whispered as what he had just done hit him.

"What?"

"I just agreed to my parents and Sirius coming over here" Harry whimpered.

"Why did you do that?" Severus asked angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry. Who's great idea was it to jerk me off while I'm on the phone to my mother?"

* * *

Harry decided it was time to get out of bed. Ever since the phone incident, he had buried his head in the pillows and refused to leave the bed. Unfortunately, that plan had a minor flaw. His parents and godfather would be over soon and he knew he should have a story ready or at least an explanation.

"I am so screwed" he mumbled into a pillow. "Oh fuck it all"

Grumbling he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the closet that as of yesterday, held all his clothes. However on the way to the closet, his foot got stuck in the blanket and he tripped over and hit his face into the bedside table.

"Fuck" he cursed, holding his face.

Severus came running into the room out of breath have just ran up the stairs. "What happened?" worry was evident in his voice.

"I tripped and fell, hitting my face on the way down" Harry spat.

"Shit, let me take a look" Severus knelt down in front of Harry and cradled his face in his hands.

Harry had the beginning of what would be a spectacular bruise on his cheek bone.

"Nothing seriously wrong, but that pretty face of yours will be sore for a while" Severus rubbed his thumb in small circles around the damaged area.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He was scared, he didn't want to face his parents. His mother he could handle, she would cry and splutter trying to understand, his father and Sirius on the other hand would be more dangerous. He was afraid that the night would end in a fist fight between the man he loved and his father and godfather.

Right now he was happy, and in a couple of hours reality was going to burst the bubble he had spent the last few day creating. Just him and Severus, alone.

"Sev, please. I need you" Harry begged, rubbing his nose into Severus's neck.

"We can't"

"Why?" he whimpered, littering Severus's neck with small kisses.

"Because in a few hours we're going to be having company"

"I don't plan on it lasting that long"

"You are such a minx"

* * *

Harry sighed as the ice glided across his skin, leaving behind goose bumps. His skin was heated and warm to the touch, he felt as if he would burn and the ice created a deliciously cold contrast. Harry couldn't stop the moan that ripped its way out of his throat. Severus moved the ice slowly over Harry's chest, watching as the skin shivered under his touch.

The ice glided closer the Harry's nipples, but never actually touched them. Severus moved the ice over Harry's collarbone and licked off the water it left behind. He felt Harry's breathing hitch and a small whimper escape his lips. Severus finally gave in to Harry's shaky moans and moved the ice over his nipples and watched in satisfaction as Harry arched into his touch.

The small rosy buds perked up in interest and became hard tiny pebbles. Severus flicked the hard bud, causing Harry to shout out. Severus smirked and took the pebble in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and rolling it around before pulling back and letting the nipple flick back into place.

"Fuck Severus" Harry whimpered as he felt the sting of his abused nipples.

Severus smiled indulgently and leaned down the capture Harry's lips with his own, kissing him softly. Harry growled in the back of his throat and whimpered as Severus caressed the inside of his mouth, tasting and exploring. Harry tried desperately to push himself against Severus, insistent hands grasping out at Severus's shoulders. When he finally managed to create contact, he groaned as his over sensitive nipples rubbed against Severus's chest.

"Sev, please" Harry begged as they pulled away for air.

"Ok baby"

Severus ran his hands over Harry's chest and gave each nipple a tight pinch.

"Shit" Harry grunted.

Severus reached the small patch of dark hair that sat above Harry's pants and rubbed his fingers over the patch. He played with the zip on Harry's pants before slowly pulling the zip down. Harry lifted his hips off the bed, making it easier for Severus to remove the tight black pants and sighed as his aching cock was released from their prison. Severus grinned as he saw the hard length under his boxers and a small wet stain as Harry's cock wept pre-cum.

Such a horny little slut" Severus muttered with affection.

Severus palmed Harry's hardness through the thin fabric and chuckled as Harry gripped the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Harry cried out as Severus sucked the wet stain into his mouth, teasing Harry by not giving him what he really wanted. He sucked at the tip and could taste the essence of Harry even through the fabric.

"You taste amazing"

"I'd taste even better if you took off my boxers" Harry grumbled as the need for release began to overtake him.

The icy water had long since evaporated from Harry's hot body and he was left feeling feverish, like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Severus just chuckled and liked along the length of Harry's cock, before reaching up and slowly pulling down the elastic waist of Harry's boxers. Slowly Harry's aching cock was revealed to the cold open air and he shivered as the cold morning air his him.

"Good boy" Severus crooned as Harry whimpered.

"Sev please" Harry begged.

Severus complied and grasped him in his hand. Harry's cock was hot and heavy, Severus loved the feel of Harry's hard length and the weight of it Severus held it with a firm pressure and began to slowly move his hand along the entire length and enjoyed the sound of Harry grunting every time he tightened his grip.

"Hold on baby" Severus whispered as he felt Harry's body beginning to jerk.

"I'll try" Harry promised.

Severus smiled and leaned down to take Harry into his mouth, this time with no fabric to separate them.

"Holy fuck" Harry screamed as he felt Severus practically swallow his cock.

Severus hummed in response, sending vibrations up his cock. Severus reached over and cupped Harry's balls in his hand, rolling them around and gently tugging.

"Cum for me baby"

Harry panted as Severus pulled harder at his cock and his controlled broke.

"Shit" Harry screamed as he came hard.

Cum covered Severus's hand and Harry's navel. Harry hadn't cum that hard in a while and the strength of his orgasm made colourful splotches appear in front of his eyes, the room span and his mind went blank. As Harry began to come down off his high, he realised Severus was still hard.

"Sev, what about you?" Harry tried to keep his eyes open as his body was exhausted.

"You don't think we're done do you?" Severus asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't think I can go again" he joked sleepily.

"Are you sure?" Severus teased.

Severus circled a cum soaked finger around Harry's opening.

"Maybe one more time" Harry moaned as Severus slipped in a tip of his finger.

"I thought so" Severus chuckled.

Severus smirked and slipped the rest of his finger inside. The digit slipped in easily due to the amount of cum and the way Harry's body was relaxed. It wasn't long before Severus slipped in two then three fingers, slowly finger fucking Harry. Severus smirked when he saw Harry's cock beginning to harden again, and let out a small moan as Harry's ass clenched and twitched around his fingers. Harry's moaning grew louder as Severus massaged that special place inside him, and pushed himself onto his fingers as hard he could, forcing then to go deeper.

"So good" Harry grunted out as Severus fingers fucked him harder.

"Not yet baby" Severus murmured as he quickly pulled his fingers out and gripped Harry's cock in a vice like grip, stopping him from coming again.

Harry whimpered loudly and his body shook with silent tears.

"Soon baby, I promise" Severus whispered in his ear, causing Harry to shiver as the warm breath hit his sweat soaked neck, and cooled his skin.

"Ready?" Severus asked as he lightly pressed his cock against Harry's ass.

"More then ready"

Severus sighed as he pushed into Harry's ass, the unbelievably tight heat invited him in and welcomed him. He never felt more complete the at moments like that one. Severus could feel Harry's body shaking, Harry needed this as such as he did. A long drawn out moan was ripped from Harry as Severus began to move in and out at a fast pace.

"I'm close" Severus warned as he felt his balls tightening.

"Good" Harry grunted out as he rammed back onto Severus.

"I'm coming"

"Me too"

They both came at the same time. Harry stopped breathing as his second orgasm of the day washed over him. His body twitched against Severus as cum splattered violently across his stomach. Severus screamed as Harry's ass tightened impossibly around his cock and he came deep inside Harry, causing him to moan as the feeling of warmth spread throughout his ass.

Severus collapsed heavily on top of Harry.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Harry mumbled.

Harry squirmed as Severus softened inside him and whimpered at the feeling of emptiness as Severus pulled out.

"That was amazing"

"Yes it was" Harry smiled happily.

Severus reached over and stroked dark sweat soaked hair out of Harry's face, before kissing him softly.

"Go to sleep"

"It's the middle of the day" Harry protested, but ruined it with a yawn.

"My silly baby" Severus smiled, before pulling Harry against his chest and began to rub his back.

"Maybe just a few hours" Harry relented, snuggling closer to Severus's warm body.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep with the sound of Severus's steady heartbeat thumping against his ear.

* * *

Harry jumped when he heard a knock at the door, a scared look entered his eyes and he looked like a frightened rabbit.

"Here we go" he mumbled, looking over at Severus who had sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"It'll be alright" Severus promised.

Harry smiled grimly and left the lounge room to go out into the hallway and open the front door. Taking a deep breath he pulled the door open and felt his stomach twist at seeing his parents and Sirius standing on the front step. Remus stood at the back with a apologetic look on his face. James looked livid and Harry would have sworn he could see a vein throbbing on his forehead, Sirius looked just as angry but was hiding it a little better and his mum looked like she would cry at any moment. This could only mean one thing.

"You told them didn't you" Harry stated, looking at Remus.

"I had to. Walking through the front door and seeing Snape sitting in the living room would have given your father a heart attack" Remus explained.

Harry could see his dad's face twisting in anger at the mention of Severus and guessed that it was going to be a very uncomfortable dinner.

"Well come in, dinner's almost ready" Harry sighed as he turned and gestured for the four to enter.

Severus was not where Harry had left him. _"Maybe he made an escape through the bathroom window" _He smiled as the image of Severus crawling through a window popped into him mind.

"Harry where did you get that bruise?" Lily asked, looking at his face in concern.

"Oh that" he lifted his hand to his cheek, he had forgotten all about it. "It was my own fault for not making the bed"

"What?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"I fell" Harry answered uncertainly, not sure why they were acting weird.

"Harry!" Severus's voice yelled from the kitchen.

James twitched at the sound of Severus's voice and Harry saw Lily and Sirius wince.

"Um just sit down at the table" Harry pointed to the dinning table which Severus had set earlier.

"Harry get your ass in here now!" Severus demanded through the kitchen door.

Harry frowned, concerned. "_Something must be wrong"_

"Ummm, I'll be right back" Harry hurried to the door that connected the dinning room to the kitchen, not remember to close the door behind him, allowing his and Severus's voice to carry from the kitchen the where his family were sitting.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

Severus pointed over to the oven where thick black smoke was pumping out, filling the kitchen with the smell of burnt lamb.

"Fuck" Harry yelled as he ran over the oven to put out the flames.

"I tried to tell you" Severus said out as Harry moved across the room. He began to move towards Harry and didn't see the small puddle on the floor.

"Stop" Harry yelled, but Severus didn't listen and slipped on the puddle, before hitting the ground, Harry reached out and tried to stop him from falling. Instead they both hit the floor with a loud crash, Harry ending up on the bottom.

"Alright I deserved that" Harry groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Why?"

"I should have cleaned up the kitchen" he muttered as he pulled Severus up off the ground.

Severus just shrugged. "Go back out to your family, I'll see if I can save dinner"

"Thank you" Harry leaned up and gave Severus a quick kiss, before taking his advice and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"What happened?" Lily asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"I burnt the dinner" Harry answered as he limped over to the dinner table. He had hurt his leg after falling down.

Everybody at the table sat there shocked at what they had heard in the kitchen just moments ago.

_*flashback* _

"Harry get you ass in here now!"

Lily watched as her son's face turned into a worried frown.

"Ummm, I'll be right back" Harry ran off like he was afraid of something.

"_Or someone" _James's mind supplied.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice came from the kitchen, followed by a slight pause. "Fuck"

"I tried to tell you" Snape's voice warned.

"Stop" Harry yelled, which was followed by a large crash. "Alright I deserved that" Came Harry's pained groan from the inside the kitchen.

"Why?" Snape demanded.

"I should have cleaned up the kitchen" Harry muttered.

A moment later, Harry came out of the kitchen limping with a pained look on his face.

_*End flashback*_

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry frowned at the question. "Of course I am. Why?"

"Harry I'm sorry about what I said. It was just a lot to take in, I said a lot of things I didn't mean" James spoke up.

"Really?" Harry asked hopeful. He didn't want to leave but it would be nice to have his family's support.

"Yes. You don't have to put up with this. You can come home"

"Wait, what?"

"You don't have pretend, we know" Lily looked at Harry like she afraid he would break.

"Know what?" Harry asked confused.

"That Snape's abusing you" Sirius filled in.

Harry paused a second as he let what Sirius had just said, sink in. "You told them about the rope burns" he accused Remus.

Remus grimaced, "No I didn't"

"What rope burns?" Lily asked, more worried then before.

Harry slowly closed his eyes. This was going much worse then he had originally thought it would. _"Fuck I walked right into that one. Wait. If they didn't know about the rope burns then why would they think he's abusing me?" _

"What gave you the idea Severus abuses me?"

"Honey we saw the bruise. Saying 'I fell' is what every person says when they are abused to cover it up, and we heard the yelling in the kitchen. And Harry, contrary to what you think, you don't deserve it" Lily stressed the last part.

"Mum, I really did fall. I got out of bed and my foot got caught on the blanket, I went face first into the bedside table. And what you heard in the kitchen was my fault, I burnt the dinner and then ended up on the floor because I didn't clean up something I had spilt"

"So Snape doesn't hit you?" Sirius asked, still not convinced.

"No of course not!"

"Are you sure?" Lily asked like she was talking to a five year old.

"Yes mum. Severus treats me wonderfully, he has never hit me. I wouldn't be with him if he had" Harry promised.

"Can we just have dinner? Not trusting Harry is what got us here in the first place" Remus spoke up, breaking the tension.

"You're right Remus" Lily agreed as she settled herself in the chair, never taking her eyes off Harry.

Harry sat down at the table next to a empty chair, and sat in awkward silence. _"Come on Severus don't leave me out here" _

* * *

Hahaha cliff hanger. I couldn't stop myself. Please review :)


	4. Friends

Well here it is. sorry it took so long, my internet crashed.

Enjoy

Please review.

Harry's muscles shifted under the heat of the sun. He was sat in the middle of the king size bed with the thin black silk blanket covering his naked torso.

Severus was down in his potions lab, brewing some potions to restock the medical wing at Hogwarts and Harry decided to take the free time and finish his homework.

He moaned softly as he raised his arms above his head and stretched out his sore, stiff muscles. Harry could feel the bruises on his thighs, hips and back and most of his muscles were feeling tender.

He looked down and grimaced when he saw the finger print bruises on his upper arm, they were a horrible purple-blue and he knew they would hurt like a bitch in a few hours.

Looking at them. Harry was willing to bet his thighs and hips would be in even worse shape. Severus had been quite rough and although he had enjoyed it immensely, Harry knew he was paying the price for it now. He winced as his muscles cramped and gave up on trying to pay attention to homework and decided to have a bath to ease his muscles.

Pushing the sheet off his body, he nearly yelped when his entire body screamed in protest. Fuck it had never hurt this much after sex before. Limping as he made his way over to the bathroom, Harry cursed Severus under his breath. How could something that had felt so good, now hurt so much.

"Shit"

Harry looked at his back through the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw. His back was covered not only in bruises but deep red bite marks, some were still bleeding slightly while other were barely there.

"I'll kill him" Harry murmured, turning the bathtub taps on filling the bath with steaming hot water. "Fuck that feels good" Harry moaned as he slowly lowered himself into the water.

The heat was amazing and he felt his muscles begin to relax. As the warmth began to spread throughout his body, Harry felt his eyes begin to flutter closed. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to drift of to sleep, hoping the heat would do him some good.

"Mmmm" Harry woke to the pain of something rubbing against his back.

Harry slowly realised he was no longer in the bathtub and was laying face down on the bed with hands slowly rubbing his back.

"You're awake" Severus's deep soothing voice washed over Harry.

"Yes I am" Harry moaned when Severus rubbed over one of the bite marks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus demanded.

"I didn't know until the pain started"

"I am so sorry" Severus whispered and Harry could have sworn he heard Severus's voice break.

"It's not your fault, I enjoyed it"

Severus didn't answer and just continued to rub small circles on Harry's back, which caused Harry to wince.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing some cream on the bite marks, it'll help them heal" Severus explained.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me. If I wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have these"

Harry sighed and flipped over despite the pain and grabbed Severus's hand.

"I'll only say this once. This was not your fault. I wanted it, I never said no, and I enjoyed it very much. We just need to be more careful next time" Harry stroked Severus's cheek with his free hand.

"Alright" Severus agreed but Harry could still see the regret and pain in his eyes.

"Come here" Harry pulled Severus towards him and captured Severus's lips with his.

Harry winced slightly as he pulled on his shirt, the bit marks still had a little sting them but thankfully the bruises had began to fade to a dull yellow. Severus was going to spend the entire day down in his potions lab again and instead of spending the entire day in naked in bed, Harry decided to spend the day with Hermione.

Ever since he had moved in with Severus he had been neglecting her and he was looking forward to talking to someone who he could really talk to, someone who wouldn't judge Severus when she saw the bruises. Plus he hadn't been out of the house in weeks and he was becoming quiet anti-social.

"Morning babe" Severus whispered, coming up behind him and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Morning to you too"

Harry twisted around and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, pressing his body against him. Severus kissed him on the nose which caused Harry to giggle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked, holding Harry tighter.

"Well you have work to do, so I thought I'd spend the day with Hermione" Harry explained returning Severus's kiss.

"Well I suppose I can't keep you to myself forever"

"I'll be back before dinner and I was thinking we'd go out together" Harry suggested.

"I'll be finished brewing by six."

"I'll be home by five-thirty" Harry promised.

"And after dinner perhaps we can come home for desert?"

Severus pulled Harry closer and moved his hands to cup his ass, slowly grinding their hips together.

"Stop" Harry moaned.

"Why?"

"Because I have to meet Hermione and you have to work today" Harry answered as he pried himself out of Severus's grip.

"But now I have quite a large problem" Severus smirked, pulling Harry against his erection.

"I don't have time, besides my ass still hurts from the last time" he pointed out, flinching slightly when Severus gripped one of the bite marks.

"You're right, sorry" Severus winced when Harry reminded him about the pain he was in.

Harry felt bad when he saw Severus wince. He knew Severus felt bad about what had happened, they had never gone that far before and they had both promised each other they never would again. And although Harry didn't blame Severus, it wasn't his fault, he knew Severus was blaming himself enough for both of them.

"But I suppose I can be a few minutes late" Harry shrugged, pushing Severus so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry you don't have to"

"Shut up and enjoy it"

Harry lent down in between Severus's spread legs and pulled his pants down in a practiced move.

Harry smiled as he entered the coffee house and saw Hermione sitting in one of the booths. He was thirty minutes late and he knew Hermione would want a explanation.

"Harry" Hermione looked up and waved him over.

Harry smiled and made his way over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologised, hugging Hermione before he sat down.

"It's alright. It's been so long since I saw you, I'm willing to wait" Hermione laughed.

"I get the hint. I know I've been neglecting you"

"Don't worry about it. But to make it up to me, give me the gossip" Hermione demanded, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright. Mum and Dad found out, along with Remus and Sirius" Harry cringed at the memory.

"What?"

"It was horrible. They thought Severus was abusing me, then when I put them straight we spent the rest of the night making awkward small talk" Harry shuddered.

"Shit. Why did they think he was abusing you?"

"Earlier that day, I'd tripped on the blanket. I ended up with a black eye. It was just a really big misunderstanding. Plus it didn't help everyone was looking for a reason to hate him."

"How are they taking it now?" Hermione asked.

"They're getting better. Dad can now say his name without flinching"

"So why were you late?" Hermione asked, smirked.

Harry blushed and refused to look at Hermione in the eyes.

"I was a little busy"

"You could have called"

"I had my mouth full" Harry smirked.

"I'll bet you did" Hermione giggled.

"Why are you so interested?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't have a sex life, so I need to hear about yours. Besides who are else can you talk about this stuff to"

"It's amazing"

"What is?" Hermione asked, confused at the change in conversation.

"The sex. It's amazing, it just keeps getting better." Harry continued to blush.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How often do you two do it?" she asked curious.

"Three sometimes four times a day" he admitted.

"Wow. And people say older men can't keep up with younger lovers" she teased.

"He wears me out. In fact my ass is still aching"

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, shocked.

"What, you wanted details" Harry reminder her.

"You're right."

Hermione sat in silence, looking awkward.

"Well?" Harry prodded.

"Well what?"

"I know you want to ask me something. So do it"

"Does it always hurt?" Hermione asked, this time she was blushing.

"No it doesn't. It normally feels very good, but this time it was a little rough"

"A little rough?"

"Alright, really rough"

"How rough?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry sighed and looked around the room, looking to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one was, he stood up and lifted the hem of his shirt, showing Hermione the damage from the night before.

"Shit Harry" she whispered.

Harry smiled grimly and sat back down, noticing Hermione's horrified look.

"It's not as bad as you think" Harry promised.

"Harry it looks so painful"

"That's because it is painful. I knew it was rough but I didn't realise how rough until the morning after and the pain started." Harry explained.

"How did you not know?"

"It felt so good when he was doing it, it always does. We just got a little carried away and Severus feels terrible for it"

"I believe you. I just worry sometimes, I know you love Severus but some of the things you two do are a little dangerous"

"I know. But you should have seen him Mione, he was devastated. It kills him that he hurt me" Harry explained.

"I thought you two did this often?" Hermione asked confused.

"We do. But normally after rough sex the marks fade in a couple of hours. These have been here for about a day, maybe a bit more."

"You sound scared"

"Not scared exactly, more worried."

"Worried about what?"

"It's just lately, pain has become a huge part of our sex lives. Before our sex life was varied you know? Rough sex used to be something we did every now and then, now it's every time." Harry admitted.

"Why is that bad? As long as you're careful, it's nothing to be worried about" Hermione reassured him.

"I know, it's just I always cum harder when it's rougher and I'm worried it'll get to the point where I can't even orgasm without pain being involved"

"Have you talked to Severus about this?"

"No"

"Well Harry you should. Part of being in a adult relationship involves talking about things" Hermione lectured in her best 'mother' voice.

"I don't wanna be a adult relationship" Harry whined, banging his head on the table.

"Yeah you do. You love the comfort Severus gives you and you're not the one night stand type"

"Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Because that's how it goes. You spend your teenage years having fun relationships filled with sex, that never last longer then six months and then when your older you start having serious relationships. You skipped a few steps." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm trying to reassure him.

"Yeah. But you know what? I wouldn't change what I have with Severus for anything"

"Which is why you need to talk to him about your worries. You've just moved in with him, your family finally knows and you have your whole life with him ahead of you. Don't start your life together by keeping things from him" Hermione warned.

"What would I do without you Mione?" Harry smiled.

"Crash and burn"

"Come on, Severus and I are going out for dinner tonight and I need to go shopping."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a frilly pair of underwear" Harry suggested.

"That was not a image I needed in my head" Hermione complained.

"Come on lets go"

Harry dragged Hermione out of the coffee house and down the main street. It was the first time they'd been together in a month and he was determined to enjoy it.

"So how was your day with Miss Granger?" Severus inquired while they waited for their meal to arrive.

"It was fun. I hadn't realised how much I missed her" Harry admitted with a smile.

"I've been monopolising your time haven't I?"

"I don't mind, it's been a busy few months."

"I know, but you shouldn't cut of your friends"

"I'm not, but I'm going back to school soon and we'll hardly see each other"

"We'll see each other every day" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah but I won't be able to kiss you in the morning, or wake up next to you, and I'm going to have to get used to no longer haven't sex several times a day."

"I'm sure you'll survive. You only lost your virginity a few months ago, you can go a few weeks without sex" Severus teased.

"I'm going to be become very well acquainted with my hand" Harry mumbled.

"Although this is lovely dinner conversation, I believe our meal is here"

Harry smiled at Severus as the waitress bought over their meals.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, smiling at Harry.

"No we're fine thank you" Harry answered, smiling back.

"Call me over if you change your mind"

Harry nodded in thanks and turned back to Severus only to see him glaring.

"What?"

"She was pretty" Severus answered, cutting up his steak.

"I suppose so" Harry agreed unsure of where Severus was going with the conversation.

"She liked you"

"Did she? I wasn't really paying attention"

"Of course you weren't" Severus sneered.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing"

Harry frowned at the way Severus was acting, he couldn't understand where all the hostility was coming from. Until he saw Severus eating his steak sullenly and it made sense.

"You're jealous" Harry whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"You are, you're jealous"

Harry reached across the table and took Severus's hand with his own and began to rub slow circles with his thumb.

"It's okay to get jealous every now and then. I get jealous all the time" Harry laughed kindly.

"Don't patronise me" he sneered, but made no attempt to pull away.

"I'm not patronising you. I do get jealous, you're mine and sometimes just the thought of you talking to some pretty girl, or worse, a pretty guy makes me want to hit something" Harry admitted, blushing slightly.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean you're gorgeous and I'm just me"

"Harry I don't know who you've been looking at lately, but I am defiantly not gorgeous." Severus snorted, trying to hide his unease at Harry's confession.

"You are gorgeous. At least to me you are." Harry protested.

Severus looked at Harry with his usual arrogant smirk and placed his hand on Harry's leg. Severus's hand inched its way closer to Harry's crotch, earning his a gasp.

"Want to go home? I can think of better ways to spend our time"

"We haven't even finished dinner yet." he laughed, unable to contain his smile.

"I'm not really hungry for steak anymore"

"I'm still hungry" Harry teased, continuing to eat his pasta.

Severus leaned forward and took the fork out of his hand.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when we get home?" Severus leaned forward until Harry could feel his hot breath on his ear. "I'm going to lay you down on the bed and lick you open. Then when you're stretched and begging for it, I'm going to push my cock so deep inside you, you can feel it throbbing. And I'm going to fuck you slow and deep, until you can't think straight."

Harry shivered as his mind played out exactly what Severus was saying and he felt himself harden in his pants. To his shame, he heard a small whimper escape his throat.

"Check" Harry croaked, waving the waitress over.

Severus leaned back with a satisfied smirk.

Harry moaned loudly as his back smashed painfully against the door frame. The wood dug hard into the still healing bruises and bite marks which increased his discomfort. He couldn't stop a low whine escaping as the pain turned to pleasure when Severus grinded against him

"Up" Severus grunted.

Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around Severus's waist, bringing their hips together in a delightful crash. The door frame supported most of his weight and Severus kept him stable. Hands gripped and tugged at his hair, while lips bit and sucked at his neck.

Harry couldn't think straight, his entire body burned and his and hips pressed against Severus which sent an amazing warmth through his stomach. Hands and lips were everywhere drawing him further and further into oblivion. He jolted as Severus moved away from the wall, taking Harry with him. Warm comforting arms wrapped around him, stopping him from slipping to the floor.

"Hold on"

Harry clung to Severus as he made his way over to the bed. Harry yelped softly as Severus let go of him and he went crashing onto the bed, bouncing slightly into the air. He smiled seductively and leant back onto the bed, hiding the small amount of pain in his back when he put pressure on the bruises.

Harry bit his lip and slowly rubbed the hard bulge in his jeans and did not take his eyes off Severus, enjoying the lust in his eyes. Severus let out a low groan as his erection swelled and throbbed painfully. God Harry was such a little minx.

Harry moaned and began to undo his jeans, he liked this game. Who would break first. Although Harry knew he would be begging for it long before Severus was, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the game. When his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, he moved on to his shirt, leaving his jeans on for the moment. Harry slowly pushed his shirt up and rubbed small circles on his stomach, scratching himself softly and leaving behind light pink lines.

Arching his back, he pulled the shirt over his head, removing his eyes from Severus for the first time since they had entered the house. Struggling a little when his shirt became stuck halfway off, Harry flushed red when he realised he was stuck. Talk about ruining the moment. His face burned brighter when he heard Severus chuckle. He let out a triumphant shout when he tore the shirt off his head.

"Very sexy" Severus muttered, still smiling.

"Shut up" Harry mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well are you going to continue with the show?" Severus asked, encouraging Harry to continue.

That caused Harry to smile and he returned to his ministrations. Now his shirt was off, he had full access to his nipples. He continued to scratch up and down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles twitching under his skin. Hearing the strained groan from Severus, he decided to take pity on him.

Bringing two of his fingers up to his mouth, he slipped them both inside and slurped loudly, making sure to completely cover them in saliva. Popping them out of his mouth he lowered them to his right nipple and gasped softly as the wet fingers touched his sensitive bud. The pink bud hardened under his touch. Pleasure rocked him to his core, it had never felt so good before.

"Pinch it" Severus demanded.

Harry obeyed and shouted out in pain and pleasure.

"Good little slut"

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he realised the game had changed, well at least the rules had. Now it was about doing exactly what Severus demanded and seeing how far he could be pushed. Harry slipped into the submissive roll with ease and some level of gratitude. He continue to pinch the hard nipple and grimaced when it stopped being pleasurable and just hurt.

"Stop"

Harry did.

"The other one"

Harry followed the direction and moved his hand to the other nipple, knowing this one would hurt just as much as the other.

"You look beautiful" Severus whispered although Harry heard him clearly. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"Why don't you come here and show me?" Harry baited, he was well beyond caring about his silly worries concerning their sex life.

Hermione was right, he did need to talk to Severus about it, but that could wait for later. Right now the only thing he cared about was being fucked so hard he couldn't sit down for a week. Harry crashed out of his thoughts when Severus appeared above him, a comfortable pressure as their body's touched. Later, he'd deal with his problems later.

Well that's the end of chaper 4. hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review.

One more chapter to go.


	5. A Family Dinner

Here's the new chapter, enjoy. Sorry it took so long.

Please review

Disclaimer: not mine

"Do we have to go?" Harry pouted, curling his hands around the collar of Severus's shirt.

"I don't want to go any more then you do" Severus promised, pulling Harry into and hug.

"Then why do we have to go?" he whined, sinking into the hug.

"Because for the past month you have been trying to convince your family I'm not a creepy paedophile and if we don't go, the only thing it will accomplish is reinforce the belief I'm trying to isolate you from your family. So what we're going to do is grit our teeth, smile and pretend to be half normal" Severus explained as he spun Harry around and pushed him towards the bathroom, "Now, go and have a shower"

Harry smiled and backed away into the bathroom, "Why do you care so much about what my family think?" Harry cocked his head to one side in a way which reminded Severus of a inquisitive puppy.

"I don't, but I know you do. You pretend you don't care, but you'd be devastated if you lost them. So if your family is the price I must pay to keep, so be it"

"Than you" Harry whispered, turning into the bathroom.

Severus smiled grimly and sighed when Harry closed the door. He walked over to his draws and pulled out a collared, long sleeve shirt in dark blue and place it on the bed, putting a pair of simple black pants next to them. He loved Harry in blue, it bought out the glow of his skin. Reaching into his bedside table, he pulled out a small back velvet jewellery box and place it on top of the clothes. Smiling, he left the room and went to wait downstairs.

Harry came out of the shower and squinted through the steam of the bathroom pouring into the bedroom, looking for Severus. He chuckled when he aw the clothes already lay out for him on the bed. He had learnt weeks ago that Severus had a thing for picking out his clothes, it was a odd little kink.

Harry figured Severus got a kick out of seeing him in something he had picked out. He didn't mind though, Severus had impeccable taste. Harry would have been happy in jeans and a baggy sweater. Pulling the shirt on, he smoothed out the wrinkles and left the two top buttons undone.

Picking up his pants he, he startled when the box hit the floor. The box was the same colour as his pants which explained why he hadn't seen it. Smiling cautiously, he picked the box up and slowly opened it, inside was a beautiful white gold bracelet. It was quiet thick, with a small plate in the middle. On the plate was Severus's name with 'I love you' engraved on the other side. Harry smiled at the unusually romantic gesture and fumbled to but it on.

He hadn't thought Severus was the gift giving type, especially for no particular reason, it made him realise he still had a lot to learn about Severus. Rushing, he pulled on his shoes and hurried downstairs knowing Severus would be waiting. He was in such a rush he nearly tripped when he reached the bottom of the stairs and just barely managed to catch himself.

"You're in a happy mood" Severus stated when Harry came bouncing down the stairs.

"I love the bracelet" Harry jumped onto Severus and linked his arms around Severus's neck, giving him a quick kiss.

"I thought you might"

"You didn't have to you know, you don't have to buy my love" Harry added.

"I never thought I did. I like to see you happy and I've never had the chance nor the reason, to spend money on anybody. I enjoy buying you things, just enjoy it" Severus explained, softly playing with Harry's hair.

"Thank you"

"Come on, we'll be late"

"Now remember, when Sirius or my dad speaks, stop and take a deep breath and think about how just a hour ago, you ploughed him into the mattress." Harry lectured, fixing Severus's collar.

"Yes I know, now we really must go. Your parents are expecting us at six, it's now five-thirty"

"Oh alright, we don't want to be late for the dinner form hell." Harry muttered darkly, earning him a chuckle from Severus.

Harry swallowed nervously as he stared at the front door. He knew it was ridiculous, this used to be his home, the place he grew up and now he was terrified of going inside.

"We could still leave" Harry begged, trying one last time.

"Why are you so nervous? You weren't this worried when they came to our home for dinner" Severus inquired, stepping up behind him

"Because now we're on their turf, which means their rules" Harry answered, smiling slightly at the way Severus had said 'our home'

"If I get my way, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together. We need to learn to do this"

"You always know exactly what to say, don't you?" Harry accused.

Severus just smirked and moved to stand behind him, giving him a slight push towards the front door.

"Okay, just promise me you'll stay away from my dad and Sirius. I'm not saying you have to take whatever they throw at you, If they say something, I'm not asking you to stay quiet. Just please don't start anything" Harry begged, straighten his shirt one more time.

"I promise. Stop preening yourself, you look gorgeous."

"I'm not preening myself" he bristled, but removed his hands off his clothes.

"Harry!"

Harry spun around and came face to face with a streak of red hair, before nearly being pushed over by a very excited mother.

"mum"

"Oh Harry I haven't spoken to you in ages" Lily exclaimed, holding him tighter.

"We spoke two weeks ago"

Lily pulled away and smiled at him, "Yes of course"

"Can we come inside?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Lily's eyes flicked to Severus when Harry said 'we' and her smile turned into a frown when she remembered he wasn't alone. "Yes come in, dinner will be ready soon"

"That went well" Severus murmured into Harry's ear as Lily ushered them inside.

"My mum's not the problem" Harry murmured back.

"Go and wait at the dinner table and I'll bring in the food"

"Sure"

Harry guided Severus into the direction of the dinning room.

"Remember . . . ." Harry began but was cut off.

"I'll be on my best behaviour" Severus rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I'll make it worth your while tonight" he whispered.

Harry nearly yelped when Severus smacked his ass right before they entered the dinning room.

The silence and tension crackled throughout the room and the clink of knives and forks on plates echoed as it was the only sound in the room apart from soft breathing. Harry shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence as every nerve in his body twitched. Glaring at Severus who was situated across the table, he attempted to convey his anger and blame and him.

Remus and Sirius sat on either side of Harry, while Lily and James sat together, leaving Severus at the end of the table next to Lily. Harry watched as Remus's eyes shifted around the table and felt sorry for him. Remus had been quiet accepting of Severus and after that first dinner, they had been quiet comfortable around each other.

However this had put great pressure on Remus, James and Sirius's friendship. Glancing back to Severus, Harry smiled when he saw him staring at his food as though it was poisoned. Knowing he had to break the silence before James or Sirius did by saying something idiotic. He cleared his throat and looked at Lily.

"So mum, how has everybody been?" he inquired haltingly.

Lily looked up startled at the break in silence while everyone else froze.

"Fine darling, your father got a promotion"

"Oh that's great"

The silence slowly returned and the clanking of knives and forks once again filled the void, until Remus spoke up.

"So Harry, any plans after you graduate?"

"Not really. I was thinking about travelling for a little bit, but we'd had to be back for the new school year otherwise Sev would lose his job" Harry smiled at the thought of travelling with Severus.

"Sev?" James spoke up, "You call him Sev?" he asked disgusted.

"What do you want me to call him?" Harry shot back.

"Paedophile?" James suggested viscously.

"James" Lily warned, whispering harshly and James flinched causing Harry to suspect Lily had kicked him under the table.

Harry could see Severus's self control slipping and sent him a loving look, hoping to distract him. Harry knew how much it hurt Severus when James or Sirius called him a paedophile, pervert or child molester because some small part of him thought that about himself.

Harry could remember many nights when they had first started dating, Severus afraid he was taking advantage or that he was a dirty old man and Harry tried to reassure him, that this was what he wanted. Severus was just beginning to believe he really did love him and it wasn't puppy love or a phase and then James or Sirius said something and it sent them right back to the start.

Harry could feel his anger rising at his dad and godfather and took a deep gulp of wine to calm himself down. Looking again at Severus, Harry knew he needed something more then a comforting look. He kicked Severus's leg under the table to get his attention and smiled when Severus looked at him. 'love you' Harry mouthed earning him a small corner lip twitch.

"I'll go and get dessert" Lily announced suddenly, causing Harry to jump.

Harry scanned the table and felt his heart drop to the pit of stomach at what he saw. Sirius was stabbing viciously at what was left of his dinner. Remus sat pushing peas around his plate with his fork and James threw hateful glares at Severus, while Severus was looking at his plate in his usually blank expression which Harry hated. Knowing that the night could only get worse, he did the only thing he could do.

He poured another full glass of wine and quickly swallowed it down. Another and another followed that first glass all the way through dessert until he was feeling happily fuzzy and content. His eyelids felt heavy and he blinked rapidly, drawing Severus's attention to him with a frown

"Harry are you alright?" Severus asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

Harry couldn't stop a giggle from bubbling up in his chest. "I think I may be a little drunk" he whispered loudly and but a finger to his lips, "Shhh!"

Severus smirked in amusement which turned into a sigh when he saw Harry reach for another glass of wine.

"I think you've had enough" Severus reached over and took the glass out of Harry's hand.

"Heh, that's mine!" Harry pouted.

Severus glared when he heard a snicker come from Sirius.

"Harry you're too young to be drinking" Lily scolded.

"I'm also too young to be thoroughly fucked every night, but that hasn't stopped me" he pointed out with a giggle and a wink at Severus.

"Harry!" Severus growled in warning.

James and Sirius looked at him in hate and Severus could have sworn he heard James grinding his teeth, while Sirius looked like he wanted to hit something, or throw up, he wasn't sure.

"What Sevvy, don't you want people knowing how often we have sex? Don't you want anyone to know that several times a day, you pound into my tight little ass?" Harry asked innocently, alcohol messing with my head.

Severus saw James's eyes widen and Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. Lily blushed and looked down at the table with tears in her eyes, while Remus closed his eyes and winced.

"Harry!" Severus snapped, "You need to shut up or . . . . ."

"Or what, you'll punish me?" he licked his lips sensually and twirled a piece of hair around his finger, "You know I like it when you punish me. When you tie me down and . . . ." he was cut off abruptly when Remus hastily shoved a piece of cream and custard cake in his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Harry choked on the cake and gagged as he struggled to breathe. Licking his lips he moaned in delight, "Severus you have to try this"

Jumping up Harry raced over to Severus and shoved a piece of cake up him, and he barely managed to dodge it.

"Get off" Severus grunted and pushed his hand away.

"Severus?" Harry whimpered tearfully.

"Oh come on!" Severus mumbled at Harry's reaction to being pushed away. "That's it, you're never drinking again"

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked, tears beginning to pour down his face.

"Nothing Harry, you did nothing wrong, I just don't like cake" Severus explained soothingly.

"Oh, okay" he smiled happily, mood changing yet again, causing everyone in the room to blink in confusion.

Harry wobbled over to his seat and flopped down heavily, smiling innocently.

"Harry?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Yes Remmy?"

"Would you like a coffee?"

Harry paused and thought for a moment before nodding enthusiastically.

"Alright come on" Remus pulled Harry up from the chair and guided him towards the kitchen. Throwing a look at Severus over his shoulder.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen with a small giggle. Remus turned the kettle on and spun around to make sure Harry wasn't doing something stupid. Harry was leaning against the kitchen bench with a cocky smirk on his face, looking remarkable sober.

"Harry?" Remus asked suspicious, "You're not really drunk are you?"

"Not even close"

"The why . . . ."

"It broke the awkward silence, this way dad and Sirius are too mortified to say anything against Severus. Plus it was kinda fun" Harry admitted.

"You are unbelievable" Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

"True but it's one of my many charms" he winked.

"How could you not be drunk? You drunk like a whole bottle of wine"

"I can hold my alcohol"

"You can, can you?"

Harry's smile turned into a frown when Remus's face crumbled for a second only to be replaced with a fake smile.

"Remus what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Remus shook his head, "It's just that, with this whole Severus thing and this just now, it's made me realise how little we know about you. You used to be 'Harry' my innocent godson, the boy who blushed when anyone would even remotely mention sex, who stayed in on Friday's and all weekend. Now it's like you're a different person. You obviously have a very active sex life, you drink, you swear, you grew up when I wasn't looking"

"I think I grew up when I wasn't looking" Harry admitted, "I mean one day I'm just trying to get through school and the next thing I know, I'm risking everything to be with a man who has made the last six years of my life hell."

"You really love him don't you?" Remus chuckled softly.

"Yeah I love the snarky bastard"

"Come on, lets get back to the table before you dad or Sirius attack Severus.

"Yeah come on" Harry smiled broadly and began to stumble his way back tot the dinning room, with a grinning Remus followed behind.

Harry smiled softly as he walked down the hallway back towards the dinning room. Pictures of him as a child hung on either side of the walls and it bought back happy memories. He stopped to look at a photo of him at the beach. He was covered in sand and chasing a beach ball. Jumping in surprise when someone wrapped their arms around him from behind, he relaxed when he recognised the warmth and safety of Severus.

"Do I even want to know why you are no longer drunk?"

"I sincerely doubt it"

Harry could feel Severus smirk against his neck.

"What are you doing?" Severus whispered in his ear, hot breath causing shivers to travel down Harry's spine.

"I could ask you the same question" Harry murmured in return.

"I came to see you"

Harry whimpered when he felt hot lips on his neck, small butterfly kisses littering his smooth skin followed by light nips. He sighed and sunk into Severus's grasp, forgetting the past couple of hours for a moment.

"Can we go home soon?" Harry asked softly, Severus's body warmth lulling him to sleep.

"Of course we can" Severus kissed the small patch of skin behind his ear.

Harry spun around to face Severus and smiled when Severus refused to let him go. He raised his hands a cupped his face, slowly caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Leaning so close their foreheads were touching and their breath mingled.

Severus closed the distance between them, catching Harry in a kiss. Harry moaned at the softness of Severus's lips and the heat of his body. It never failed to amaze him, no matter how many times they kissed, it still felt like the first time. His mind went blank, butterflies in his stomach and the burning desire to never move overwhelmed him.

Severus stoked his hand up and down Harry's back. He cupped Harry's ass and squeezed, pulling him closer, causing Harry to giggle and pull away.

"Come back" Severus moved down for another kiss only to miss when Harry dodged him and giggled, causing him to kiss his cheek instead.

"We can't not here" he protested.

"I just want a kiss"

"Yes, but kissing always leads to something more" Harry smiled, seeing Severus's disgruntled look at being rejected.

"I'll make it up to you when we get home" Harry promised.

"Promises, promises" Severus muttered.

"Come on, let's get back to dinner" Harry leaned up and gave Severus one last quick kiss, "Catch me if you can" he mumbled against his lips and took off down the hallway.

"Little bugger" Severus laughed and took off after him.

Harry let out a content grunt as he dropped onto the couch and slouched down. He was happy to finally be home and wiggled himself further into the softness of the couch, lifting his feet onto the table with a happy sigh.

"Feet off the table" Severus grunted, walking past Harry and into the kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes and took his feet off the table, "What are you doing?" he asked, hearing banging coming from the kitchen.

"Cooking" was all he got in reply.

"Why? We just came back from dinner"

Severus's popped his head out of the kitchen and looked at Harry like he was a idiot. "I wouldn't put it past your father to poison me"

Harry snorted, knowing Severus was more then likely right and pulled himself up from the couch.

"Would you like me to make you something?"

Severus nodded and moved his body out of the kitchen door, allowing him to pass.

"My perfect little wife" Severus murmured, slapping Harry on the ass as he walked past.

"Watch it" Harry warned but couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. "Go sit down" he pushed Severus gently towards the couch.

He sighed as he entered the kitchen and, the place was mess, he knew Severus had no idea how to cook but did the man have to make such a mess? He was just about to call Severus in and make him clean up the mess but stopped when he realised Severus had been through a lot that night and Harry was willing to bet he was more affected by James's paedophile comments then he let on.

"I'll just clean it up tomorrow." he muttered to himself and pulled out a pan from underneath the sink and lit the stove.

Thirty minutes later a medium rare steak with onion sauce sat on a plate. He took it out to the lounge room and frowned at what he saw. Severus was sat on the couch drinking a glass of whiskey and judging by the half empty bottle in front of him, it wasn't the first.

"You should eat something first" Harry walked over and placed the plate on the table.

"Don't tell me what to do" Severus snapped.

Harry flinched back in shock at the tone in Severus's voice. He had never spoken to him like that before and he had to admit, it stung.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I thought you were hungry" Harry said calmly.

"Fuck off" Severus spat

"Excuse me?" Harry hissed, embarrassed at how much it hurt having Severus talking to him like he was.

"Fuck don't start crying! You're so fucking clingy!" he spat out, taking a large gulp of whiskey.

"What is your problem?"

"You are! All you were ever supposed to be was a quick fuck, now you've moved in and taken over my life. Now not only do I have to deal with you no matter where I go, I also have to deal with your family!" Severus yelled, pouring another drink.

Harry sat back and forced himself not to cry. Severus had just said everything he had ever been afraid of. Knowing he had to leave before he said something and lost what was left of his dignity, Harry got up and grabbed his jacket off the chair where he'd thrown it.

Walking to the door, he hoped Severus would come running around the corner, but he didn't and Harry couldn't stop a few tears leaking out. Pulling the door open he shivered slightly in the cold wind and pulled on his jacket, closing the door softly behind him walking away into the night.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Harry looked up at the voice coming from his right. A handsome man, only a few years older then him. Light brown hair, green eyes and from what he could tell, a fabulous body. Harry smiled at him and shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but no"

"You sure?" the man asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the man asked, pointing to the seat next the Harry,

"Of course not"

The man sat down and offered Harry his hand, "I'm Tony"

"Harry" he replied, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you" Tony smiled.

Harry was about to reply when Tony cut him off.

"Would you like to dance?"

Harry opened his mouth to say no when he realised he needed to forget about the things Severus had said.

"I'd love to"

Getting up, Harry allowed Tony to guide him towards the dance floor with a hand on his lower back. The beat of the music thumped through the room and Harry could feel his heart beat faster in time with the music.

Turning to face Tony and tensed when he put his hands on his hips but smiled when Tony looked at him confused at his reaction. Tony started to grind his hips against Harry's in time with the beat and Harry grinded back.

Wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed himself to fall into the music and barely noticed when Tony tangled his fingers in his hair. However he did notice when a pair of soft lips descended on his own. His eyes shot open and his first reaction was to pull back but he stopped himself. Why shouldn't he? Him and Severus were over right?

He kisses back, it felt nice. Soft lips, warm body. Tony was a great kisser, just the right amount of pressure and tongue. But something didn't feel right. There was no spark, no butterflies in his stomach and it felt uncomfortable. He wondered where that feeling had gone, that feeling of security and love, that feeling of being wanted and cared for he had always had with Severus. Severus. That was it, Tony wasn't Severus and Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I . . ." Harry mumbled looking at the floor.

Tony smiled sadly and lifted Harry's face up, forcing Harry to look at him.

"What's his name?"

"Severus"

"So what are you doing hooking up in clubs if you have Severus?" Tony asked, leading Harry back to the bar.

"Because I don't have Severus anymore"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story" Harry shrugged.

"Give me the short version" Tony pushed.

"He got drunk and said some really nasty things. He said I was just meant to be a quick fuck and he couldn't deal with me or my fucking family." Harry explained, his voice strained with emotion.

"But you still love him" it wasn't a question but Harry answered anyway.

"Against all my better judgement and common sense, I still love the dickhead"

"Maybe you should tell him that?" Tony suggested.

"I'm sorry, did you not just hear what he said to me?" Harry asked unbelievingly.

"How long were you two together?"

"Eight months"

"No one stays with someone for eight months if they're just a quick fuck"

"Yeah, you're right" Harry sighed and shook his head. "But I'm just not ready to go home yet, I can't face him yet, he'll still be drunk and I can't go through that again."

"Where are you going to spend the night?" Tony asked worried.

"I'll go to my godfather's" Harry answered, thinking of Remus.

"Would you like me to drive you there?" he offered.

Harry was about to decline, but Tony had been nice all night and it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself.

"I'd love that, it's freezing outside" he laughed, standing up with Tony and headed towards the exit.

"You'll see, everything will be better in the morning" Tony promised.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do without him"

Well there's another chapter. Just one more I promise. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	6. Apologies and Explanations

Here's the new chapter, i hope you like it. I'm so sorry it took so long for the update, my muse just hasn't been with me lately.

Harry looked around the dinner table, trying to take his mind off the thoughts swirling through his head. It had been almost a week since Severus had kicked him out, or he had left, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. In that week, Severus had come around to Remus's t least ten times, trying to convince Harry to talk to him.

He had listened with tear stained cheeks as Severus yelled out from the doorway how sorry he was, while Remus threatened him with physical harm if he did not leave. Each time he had come around, Harry had wanted to forgive hi, but each time his mind would be flooded with Severus's harsh words and the anger would come rushing back, only to be left feeling empty when Severus left.

For the past week, Harry had been living hidden away in the spare room of Remus's house until Remus had finally had enough of his moping and he was dragged kicking and screaming to his parent's house for dinner. He did not want to be here, he did not want to see the smug satisfaction in his dad's and Sirius's eyes or the pitting glances from his mother.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at his dad and knew the questions were about to begin. Since he had turned up on Remus's doorstep at three o'clock in the morning, he had skilfully dodged any and all questions about him and Severus.

"Yeah dad?" he sighed.

"From what Remus has told us, you and Snape fought around midnight, but you didn't turn up at Remus's until three. What happened in between?"

"Really, he told you all that huh?" Harry glared at Remus.

Remus shifted and avoided his eyes, preferring instead to stare at the floor.

"Answer the question Harry" Sirius prodded.

Harry looked around the table, he was actually quite surprised at how tactful his dad was being.

"I went to club. To blow off some steam" he admitted.

"A club" James repeated slowly.

"A gay club"

"I thought you were done with that?" James snapped, a tight edge to his voice.

"What?"

"You and the paedophile broke up" James said as if that explained everything.

"He's not a paedophile! And does Severus have to do with me being gay?' Harry demanded sharply.

"What your father means is, now that this thing with you and Snape is over and out of your system, perhaps you try dating a girl?" Lily cut in, clearly thinking she was helping.

Harry just sat and stared at her, not quite believing what they were saying. They couldn't really believe that sexuality was something he could just turn on and off?

"Severus had nothing to do with my sexuality"

He used you, confused you!" James hissed.

"He loved me!" Harry yelled back, "I know he did" he added quietly.

"Harry you're holding on to something that just isn't there. He used you for your body" Lily whispered.

"Mum, I didn't just imagine my relationship with Severus. If all he wanted sex, why did he wait six months before we slept together? Why did he tell me he loved me? Why did he invite me to live with him and not just tell me to piss off? It doesn't make sense!" Harry demanded.

"To make you fall in love with him, so you'd let him fuck you in weird ways. I mean you can't possibly tell us you liked doing all those things we saw in you little sex box?" Sirius spoke you for the first time.

"Yes actually, I enjoyed every perverse moment of it and I often begged him to fuck me harder" Harry snapped back, all the anger from the week bubble up and he aimed at Sirius. "And I was more then willing to be nothing more then fuck toy, Severus was the one who wanted more."

"Harry! That's enough! You need to forget Snape, it's over" James cut in, holding back his anger at Harry's words.

"No it's not! We had an argument, that's it. I'm not giving up that easily" Harry shot back.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Lily asked, concern shinning in her eyes.

"Because even after all the horrible hurtful things he said, I still love him"

"You going to forgive aren't you? You going to go back to him" Remus guessed.

"I forgave an hour after it happened, I just had too much pride to admit it" Harry answered softly.

Remus looked at him carefully and sighed heavily, "Ok Harry, if this is what you really want, I'll take to see Severus tomorrow."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Remus? How can you be on Snape's side?" Sirius growled.

"Side? You both need to take your heads out of your asses and act you age, there are no sides! This is about Harry, and although right now I dislike Severus more then I thought it was possible, Harry loves him and if Severus is the price I must pay to be apart of Harry's life, so be it!"

Harry sat in shock as Remus yelled at his two best friends, he had never seen Remus stand up against his dad and Sirius before and he was truly grateful Remus was standing up for him.

"Thank you Remus" Harry whispered.

Remus turned and smiled sadly at him, ruffling his hair like he sued to when he was a kid, "Don't worry about it. I don't trust Severus, but I trust your judgement"

Harry smiled in return but he knew, deep down Remus thought he was making a mistake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' Remus asked for the fifth time since they had walked up the footpath.

"Yes Remy, I'm sure" Harry reassured him, knowing he was just worried about him.

"I can stay if you want?" Remus offered.

"No, I need to do this alone"

"Are you sure because Severus has a temper and . . . ."

"He's not going to hurt me, he's a lot of things but abusive isn't one of them"

Remus looked at him and shook him, beginning to deeply regret bringing Harry here.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave, but if you need me you have my number" Remus relented, knowing it was argument he wasn't going to win.

Harry remained silent but gave Remus a small smile before knocking lightly on the old wooden door. Remus smiled softly in return before turning around and leaving.

"Who ever it is, fuck off!"

Harry flinched as Severus's voice boomed through the door. What if he was drunk again? Gathering his courage, Harry knocked again this time louder.

"I said fuck off!"

"It's me" Harry was ashamed at the way his voice shook.

Almost immediately the door opened and Harry couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly at the sight of Severus. He was a mess. His hair was ragged and messy, his eyes looked haunted, his face was paler then usual and it was clear he hadn't slept since Harry had left. Looking at Severus, Harry couldn't stop the concern and worry flooding his body.

"Severus"

"Harry" Severus whispered and Harry bit his lip. He had never heard Severus sound so broken before.

"Can I come in?' Harry asked after a long pause.

"Of course, I apologise for yelling, I was not aware it was you" Severus said curtly, returning to his old self.

"It's fine"

Harry walked past Severus and into the hallway and stared at his feet. Now that he was there, he didn't know what to say.

"I suppose you are here to collect you things?" Severus asked, not looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head and looked up from the floor.

"No I wanted to talk. I need to know if you meant what you said" Harry answered with a hit of pleading in his voice.

"No Harry, I did not mean what I said. You were never just a fuck and I had never been more happy when you moved in" Severus admitted.

Harry scanned Severus's face for anything to hint the was lying, but could only see sincerity.

"Then why did you say it? We weren't ever having and argument! On minute we're laughing and fooling around, I leave the room for a while, I come back and you're a completely different person"

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands, " I was drunk. I know that is not an excuse and it in no way gave me the right to say what I said, but I'm not a nice drunk. When I'm sober I'm a bastard, but when I'm drunk, I'm cruel. I said those things not because I believe them, or are they in any way true, but because I knew it would hurt you" Severus admitted slowly, disgusted with himself.

"But why did you want to hurt me? What did I do?" Harry whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

Severus's heart broke at the sight of Harry close to tears and at that moment he hated himself more then he had ever thought was possible. Striding down the hallway, he cupped Harry's face in his hands and wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs.

"Nothing Harry, you did nothing wrong. I was angry at James, angry at Sirius and more then anything, angry at myself for letting what they said get to me. I saw the whiskey and I thought one glass wouldn't hurt, but then one turned into two and two into four and I got out of control. I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry. I'll never be able to tell you just how sorry I am." Severus rubbed Harry's cheek once more before pulling away and stepping back, "What I did was unforgivable and even though it doesn't change anything, I love you and I'm sorry."

Harry didn't know what to say as he tried to take it all in.

"If it would make it easier, I could leave while you collect your things?" Severus offered, his own heart breaking.

Severus's words bought Harry out of his daze.

"What? Severus I have no intention of leaving you."

"But the things I said were . . . ."

"Horrible and hurtful, but you didn't mean them. We had a fight, we both made mistakes, it happens. I still love you."

Harry moved towards Severus and for the first time in what felt like years, kissed him. Severus was frozen in shock and did not respond, sending a twist of panic through Harry. When Harry began to pull back, Severus snapped out of his stupor and pulled him back, engulfing him in a tight hug and massaged Harry's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and timid, both afraid the other would pull away. It was an apology , a promise. Neither wanted to be the one to pull away but eventually the need for air became too great and Harry pulled back reluctantly. Looking at Severus, Harry was struck once again at how unhealthy Severus looked and ghosted his fingers over the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping." Harry murmured.

"I missed you." Severus whispered, pulling Harry close into a crushing hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too."

"I promise Harry, this will never happen again."

"I believe you, but please next time you're feeling like that, don't bottle it up. Talk to me about it." Harry pleaded , his face resting against Severus's chest.

"You shouldn't have to deal with my insecurities." Severus protested.

"Why not? You deal with mine. This is a relationship, we're supposed to share things, even the bad things." Harry reminded him.

"When did you become so mature?"

"I've had a lot of time to think over the past week, you know with me becoming a hermit." Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry! I've forgive you and I hope you can forgive me."

"What forgive you? You did nothing wrong." Severus frowned.

Harry pulled himself from Severus's grip and stared intently at the carpet, "Actually I did. After I left, I was so upset and angry that I needed to blow off some steam so I went to a bar." he admitted, voice full of fear.

"A bar? Why would I . . . . you met someone." Severus said a little louder then he intended.

Harry flinched when Severus figured it out. Saying it out load sounded dirty and shame filled him. Nodding slowly, Harry glanced up and winced when he saw the pain in Severus's eyes.

"You cheated," Severus whispered, shocked.

"Yes."

"You let another man touch you, fuck you?" Severus yelled.

"No! I kissed him and when I realised what I was doing I stopped, I swear."

"Wait, you kissed him? You didn't fuck him, or blow him, you just kissed him?" Severus demanded.

"Of course I only kissed him! I was upset but I would never do that." Harry promised.

He couldn't contain a gasp of surprise when Severus pulled him into a crushing hug.

"You're not angry?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Of course not! It was a kiss, a kiss means nothing."

"Oh thank god! I was terrified you'd leave me." Harry admitted.

"Leave you? After what I had done to you?"

"It seems we both made mistakes that night." Harry chuckled softly, "What do you say we forgive and forget?" he suggested.

"I promise Harry, I'll never drink again."

"Thank you and never again will kiss anyone but you."

Severus leant down and caught Harry in a kiss, however unlike earlier, this kiss was hard and rough, full of passion and possession. Clashing teeth and deep moans.

"Fuck I've missed this." Harry whimpered as he pulled away breathless, "And do you know one of the things I've missed doing most?" He whispered against Severus's ear.

Before Severus could answer, Harry had already dropped to his knees and tugged on Severus's belt playfully.

"Fuck Harry" Severus growled and moved his hands down to unbuckle his belt, only to have them slapped away.

"I want to do it." Harry explained at Severus's questioning look.

Severus smirked and raised his hands in surrender. Harry shifted slightly until he was comfortable and began to rub his hands sensually up and down Severus's thighs, scratching gently on the fabric. His hands reached the top of his pants and rubbed along the edge, his fingers dipping in under the waistline.

The coarse trail of hair that led from Severus's navel and disappeared down his pants fascinated Harry and leaning up he licked a stripe from pant line to bellybutton. Just as he returned to Severus's belt, he was yanked up roughly and shoved against the wall. Before he could protest, he yelped when his hair was griped roughly and his head pulled back.

"We can play later, right now all I want is to be balls deep inside your tight ass." Severus growled, biting Harry's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes, god yes! Take me!" Harry whimpered, arching up against Severus, body crying out for friction.

Severus growled and held Harry steady.

"Now don't be naughty." Severus warned.

Squeezing Harry's hip just a little too tight, His other hand hovered near Harry's mouth, "Open and suck." he grunted.

Harry opened his mouth and greedily sucked in three fingers, coating them in as much saliva as he could, knowing exactly what they would be used for. Severus moaned as the warm heat of Harry's mouth enveloped his fingers.

"You're so good with your mouth baby, you were born to do this."

Pulling the fingers out, Severus nearly shot his load when Harry made the most obscene slurping noise and a line of saliva joined his fingers to Harry's mouth. Spinning Harry around he shoved him once more into the wall, this time face first. He roughly ripped Harry's pants off, oddly satisfied to hear the button pop off and hit the floor. Becoming even harder when he saw Harry wasn't wearing underwear. Harry screeched when he felt two slicked fingers roughly pushed inside him, followed by a moan from Severus.

"You're so tight." Severus grunted, harshly preparing Harry.

"I'm always tight." Harry managed to gasp out as Severus stroked inside him, causing shoots of pleasure to zip up his spine and cock.

Harry whimpered when Severus ceased his movements and his fingers stood stationary inside him, causing him to clench and unclench around Severus's fingers encouraging him to move. Severus continued to keep his fingers still and had to contain a gasp as the tight heat constricted around him.

"Please Sev, please." Harry whined.

"What do you want?" Severus murmured, softly caressing Harry's ass.

"Please, inside me."

"I am inside you." Severus teased, twisting his fingers.

"Severus put you cock inside me now!" Harry demanded, pushing back and impaling himself on the fingers. He was too horny to play games.

"Demanding little brat!" Severus chuckled, slapping Harry's ass sharply and earning himself a yelp.

"Come on Sev, we can play later!" Harry pleaded when Severus pulled his fingers out, "Please, please, please." he whispered, pressing his face against the cold brick wall, trying to cool his feverish skin.

"Oh fuck!" he screeched, arching his back painfully when Severus entered him in one thrust.

The pleasant burn Harry enjoyed when having sex was increased ten-fold and the pain spread throughout his ass and lower back. It felt like he was being torn in half, a feeling he hadn't been familiar with since his first time.

Severus didn't give Harry time to adjust to the sudden intrusion and thrust roughly into the amazing heat. Each harsh thrust bought a soft whimper from Harry as the force of the thrust crashed him into the wall causing much needed friction to his cock. The pain of Severus's quick intrusion was beginning to dull and the pleasure was spreading throughout his body and caused his cock to pulse.

"Oh fuck yes!" Harry yelled when Severus hit his prostate head on, "There, there, there, oh fuck yes there!" Harry gasped out desperately as Severus continued to hit his prostate.

Severus smirked as Harry withered against him and he griped Harry's hips painfully tight in order to keep him still enough so he could hit his prostate dead on.

"Please Sev, I'm gonna cum." Harry begged, hissing through his teeth.

"Cum baby, cum for me." Severus encouraged, speeding up his thrusts.

Harry pushed back into Severus, sending his cock deeper then Harry had thought possible.

"So close, so close." he murmured, feeling the pleasure coil in his stomach, "Almost, almost, oh fuck, SEVERUS!" Harry screamed, coming harder then he had done in a long time.

His cum splattered on the wall and on his stomach, powerful waves of pleasure shooting throughout his body and his muscles tightened clenched around Severus's cock. Slowly the pleasure receded and Harry slumped exhausted against the wall, panting heavily.

Severus continued to impale Harry on his cock, the tightness slightly less as every muscle in Harry's body was jelly after the power of his orgasm. Harry moaned quietly as Severus continued to thrust into his abused hole.

"I'm gonna fill you up, I'm gonna empty my cum son far into your ass you'll taste it." Severus panted into Harry's ear, causing Harry to release a tired moan.

Severus could feel his balls begin to tighten and sped up his thrusts, enjoying the sound of his balls slapping against Harry's ass followed by Harry's half aroused whimpers.

"Fill me Sev, fill me, make me yours." Harry murmured, pushing Severus over the edge and with a roar he emptied himself into his lover.

Harry hummed as Severus's cum filled his ass, warmth spreading through his body and he squeezed his ass griping Severus's cock and milking every last drop. With a grunt Severus dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder, smirking when he slowly pulled out and Harry whined at the loss.

Turning around, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and buried his face in his chest, still recovering from his mind blowing orgasm. Severus wrapped his own arms around Harry and rested his chin on the top of Harry's head and both stood together in silence except for soft panting as they recovered and their heart rates returned to normal.

Harry shifted as the cum on his stomach began to dry and with a sleepy groan realised Severus's cum had begun to leak out of his ass and was slowly dribbling down his leg. Severus smiled and reached around to Harry's ass, dipping a finger into the trickling cum and scooping up an medium amount, smeared it on Harry's lips.

"I think someone needs a shower." Severus chuckled.

Harry smiled and licked the cum off his lips, before taking the finger in his mouth and cleaning that too."

"I think we both need a bath." he countered.

"A bath sounds fantastic." Severus agreed, lifting Harry up and encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Don't drop me." Harry warned.

"Never."

"I love you." Harry whispered against his neck, falling asleep.

"Love you too." Severus murmured in return, carrying a sleeping Harry to the bathroom.

The first thing Harry felt when he awoke was Severus's chest warm against hips face and the strong arms wrapped around his waist pulled tighter.

"Morning babe." Severus murmured.

Harry strained his neck to look up at Severus and smiled softly.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Harry chuckled, before all the colour drained from his face, "Afternoon! What time is it?" Harry screeched, rolling off Severus and sitting up sharply.

"Nearly three." Severus answered, a little concerned at Harry's violent reaction.

"Shit! Remus is going to be freaking out!"

"Harry, babe calm down. Your phone's on the bedside table, just call him." Severus soothed, more then a little amused.

Harry smiled, feeling silly at his dramatic freak out and picked the phone off the bedside table and rang Remus. Severus pushed himself up against the headboard and pulled Harry in between his legs. Harry settled in comfortably against his chest, phone to his ear.

"_Harry this had better be you."_

"Yeah Remy it's me."

"_Are you out of you fucking mind? Four hours! Four fucking hours I've been sitting here waiting for a phone call!"_

Harry flinched as Remus screeched in his ear.

"I know, I'm sorry Remus. I was a little preoccupied."

"_Yeah I'll bet. So you two are good now?"_

"Yeah, we're good now."

Harry smiled happily as Severus gently rubbed his arm.

"_Well I'm happy for you Harry, I really am but please don't scare me like that again. I didn't know what had happened to you."_

"I'm sorry. But I have to go, I'm a bit . . . ."

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, preoccupied."_

"Bye Remy."

"_Bye Harry."_

Harry hung up and threw the phone off the bed, watching it bounce.

"Finally, alone." Harry murmured pressing himself back into Severus's chest.

"It won't last you know,"

"I know, sooner or later dad or Sirius will show up breathing fire. It's never going to end, is it?"

"What?"

"I'm always going to be walking on egg shells around my family. They're never going to accept us. Our relationship is always going to be the elephant in the room." Harry mused, holding Severus's hand in his own.

"I promise to try and keep my mouth shut around James and Sirius from now on."

"No, Severus it's not you fault. I should have expected this, I did expect this, I was just naïve enough to hope otherwise."

"Your family loves you."

"Yeah, just not enough to accept someone I love. Well you know what? Screw them, I have you." Harry whispered, twisting around to face Severus and sat on his lap.

Severus smiled and slowly rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back and cupping his ass. Harry gasped in pain and winced, pulling away from Severus.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"My ass still hurts." Harry explained, blushing.

"I should have prepared you better." Severus murmured, voice laced with guilt.

"It's fine, I enjoyed it."

"I'm sensing a there's but."

"It's just. Don't get me wrong, I love our sex life. I never knew pain could feel so good, or the rush I could get from being degraded, but sometimes I wish we could make love like we used to." Harry admitted.

'Like we used to?" Severus asked confused.

"You know, when we first started having sex and it was soft and slow. We used to spend hours just enjoying each other. When we used to make love, it made me feel wanted and loved and I miss that."

Severus smiled and cupped Harry's face, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I've missed that too. Never be afraid or nervous to ask for something like this Harry."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss, nibbling his way down Severus neck.

"What else do you love about our sex life Harry?" Severus moaned.

"Well, I love it when you spank me and the pain spreads through my ass cheeks. I love it when you force me onto my hand and knees and make me beg for you cock, and you have no idea how good it feels to be called your little cock whore, or cum slut." Harry said louder then he ever would have six months ago.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Severus growled, growing hard.

Harry felt his face heat in a blush but he didn't look away.

Severus rolled Harry over and lay him down on the bed, slowly stroking his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, as Severus's gentle hands trailed over his body.

"I'm going make love to you."

Harry bit his lip and smiled, feeling his heart swell in his chest. He caressed Severus's face lovingly, overwhelmed at the feelings flooding him and gasped as Severus kissed his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Please Review, reviews are love :)


	7. Beginning of the End part 1

I don't think there's anything I can say that can fully explain how sorry I am for how long this took to be written. I think it is mostly due to the fact that when I started writing this story, it was the biggest story I had written so far and I became a little overwhelmed. I also have a very short attention span and to be completely honest I just lost interest. (Which I know is horrible to all those people who loved it) I have decided to write the end in two parts, to wrap up the story line and show how Severus's and Harry's relationship has progressed, so there will be a bit of a time skip. Please enjoy and review!

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

The blinds were dark enough that the bright morning sunlight that lay outside the bedroom window barely made its presence known, something Harry was grateful for. It was one of the rare occasions he had woken before Severus and he fully intended to take advantage of that fact. Rolling onto his side he observed Severus sleeping for a moment before allowing the wicked grin the cross his mouth.

Under the thin sheet he could see his lover's morning erection which in turn made his own cock twitch in interest. Careful not to wake Severus and ruin the surprise, Harry reached into his bedside table and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. Giving his fingers a generous coating he spread his leg and circled the puckered entrance of his ass.

It didn't take him long to get himself probably prepared as he was still quite stretched from the night before. Once he had three fingers inside he twisted them to brush against his prostate which caused his cock to swell to it's full size. Harry closed his eyes and massaged his prostate slowly, his hips jerking up of their own accord as he pleasured himself.

Severus shifting beside him made him freeze and curse himself for getting carried away. Carefully he pulled the fingers from his stretched hole and had to suppress a whimper as one of his fingers caught on the rim on their way out. If he woke Severus now, the surprise would be ruined.

Sitting up on his knees, Harry lifted the sheet away from Severus's body, thankful that Severus slept on his back or what he planned would have been a lot more complicated. Shifting over he squirmed slightly as lube ran down his thighs and threw a leg over Severus's lap so he was straddling him. Placing his ass over Severus's half hard cock, Harry gripped the base to give him more control and slid down slowly.

The fact that it was still half soft made it a bit more fiddly then usual but he managed it, pressing his ass to the very top of Severus's thighs as he took Severus's entire length inside him. His breathing became shaky as the feeling of being completely and utterly full surrounded Harry like a warm blanket. He didn't care what anyone said, nothing could compare to this feeling.

Severus shifted in his sleep and little moans began to escape him as he slowly regained consciousness. Placing his hands on his thighs, Harry started to move his hips in slow circles. Over the years he'd woken Severus up like this a few times, making sure not to do it too often so it still came as a surprise. Severus's eyes blinked open when Harry clenched his muscles.

Confusion flittered across his face rapidly followed by recognition and his hands came up to grasp at Harry's thighs. The sound of Severus groaning and feel of his nails digging into the soft skin of his thighs made Harry whimper and speed up the teasing movements of his hips. He liked sex this way, the feeling of control as Severus lay underneath him.

"You like riding me don't you?" Severus gasped, covering Harry's hands with his own.

Harry whimpered again and nodded erratically, the brain function needed to form words was well beyond him at that point.

"Don't you?" Severus repeated, digging his nails into the flesh. It wasn't enough to ruin the slow morning love making but the tiny jolt of pain reminded Harry how to speak.

"Yes!"

Severus wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist and shifted himself up into a sitting position, he back placed against the headboard and Harry sat in his lap. Harry gasped at deeper angle of penetration it provided and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, using it as leverage to slid himself up and down.

"Did you stretch yourself for me?"

The sleep roughened whisper against his ear made Harry whine and he pressed his cheek against Severus's.

"Yes."

"You're so beautiful Harry, so fucking beautiful."

Harry was happy Severus was gasping as well because he didn't think he could last much longer. Their sweaty bodies were pressed together and each swirl of his hips made his over-sensitised cock grind against Severus's stomach, leaving behind a thin line of pre-cum. He flexed and tensed his muscles to the rhythm of his thrusts and the low groan it tore from his lover made his head spin and the ache of an impeding orgasm fill his balls.

"Severus!"

"It's ok, cum Harry."

Harry managed to fold out for a few more thrusts but then his orgasm took over. His muscles tensed and wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, his cock erupting between them and coating them both. When his orgasm passed, he slumped barely conscious against Severus and allowed his lover to take over.

Severus thrust roughly into the tight heat surrounding his cock and lasted another minute before he emptied himself into younger man with a deep grunt. Harry sighed contently as he felt the cum enter him and rested his head in the curve of Severus's collarbone.

"That is by far my favourite way to wake up."

Harry laughed and kissed his neck softly, working his way up to Severus's lips. They kissed softly, slowly drinking each other in and basking in the intimate moment.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

It was two years after the argument and Harry and Severus's relationship had never been stronger. They fought occasionally but neither ever allowed it to get as bad as the one that had nearly ended their relationship. Harry graduated school with decent marks, they weren't the best but they were better than he had expected.

Harry hadn't seen his parents since he'd gone back to Severus, Remus was the only one who still spoke to him. He didn't mind all that much that his parents wanted nothing to do with him, in all truthfulness he didn't want anything to do with them either. He found that without James, Sirius's and Lily's constant jibes and insults about his relationship, Severus finally accepted what they had and came to terms with the age difference.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around Harry's waist as he flipped the eggs. He sunk back into the embrace as far as he dared, wary of the sizzling bacon and eggs.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"My parents and Sirius." Harry admitted, slightly guilty because he knew Severus hated talking about them.

Severus groaned and pushed his face into Harry's shoulder, just the mention of them got his blood pressure up. "Harry, it's too early…"

"I don't miss them." Harry cut in.

"How is that a bad thing?"

"I should miss them Sev. They're my parents and Sirius was always like a second dad. But I just don't, I barely think of them. Does that…make me a bad person?"

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this, he hadn't even had his coffee. He didn't like talking about Harry's parents or godfather at the best of times. A part of him wanted to tell Harry to drop it and stop thinking about the bastards all together but he knew that would just make Harry even more upset.

"You're not a bad person Harry. It's not your fault they're too stuck up their own ass to make an effort. In two years not one of them has tried to talk to you and see how you are. They all think I'm a monster, for all they know I've been beating and raping you for the past two years and yet they've cut off all contact with you." Severus explained, hoping his answer wouldn't make even sadder. He still wasn't a very good judge at that. He always seemed to make things worse, luckily Harry understood he was trying his best.

"You're right. Of course you are. They obviously don't think about me, why should I waste my energy on them?" Harry put the pan on the burner carefully before spinning around in Severus's arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're all I need. As long as I have you, I'll never need anyone else."

"No wonder people think our relationship is unhealthy, when you say things like that." Severus snorted, unhooking Harry's arms and spinning back around to face the stove. "And the bacon is burning."

Harry made a small noise of surprise and quickly pulled the pan off the stove. In a practise move he slid the eggs and bacon onto a plate with two pieces of buttered toast.

"Where's yours?" Severus asked as he took the plate out of Harry's hand and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry rolled his eyes at the look Severus threw him and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Happy now?" he asked, taking a bite.

"Thrilled." Severus replied dryly before biting into a piece of toast.

"I'm choosing to ignore the sarcasm in that. When are you leaving anyway?"

Severus was required to go to a work convention in London and although Harry had known about it for over a month he still didn't like it. He and Severus hadn't spent so long apart since Harry had moved in. Even at school they had seen each other on a daily basis.

"In an hour and before you ask, I'll be gone four days."

"Four days? What the fuck am I supposed to do for days?"

"You know Harry, this may come as a shock to you, but we are not in fact one person. You are not going to have a complete meltdown being by yourself for a few days."

Harry rolled his eyes, not taking anything Severus said to heart. He knew Severus was just as reluctant to leave him for more than a few hours even if he didn't show it. The problem was, Harry really didn't know what he was going to do with himself while Severus was gone.

He planned his entire day based on what Severus was doing, making him breakfast, lunch and dinner, cleaning the house and doing the laundry. He liked being the one to do all those things for Severus, he liked being the one who made Severus happy. The only problem was, he had never fully realised how dependant on Severus he was and it scared him a little.

"Maybe I'll invite Hermione over. She's always lecturing me about spending more time with her." he muttered more to himself than anything.

Severus finished his breakfast quickly as he still needed to pack. Pushing his plate away he stood up and kissed Harry on the top of the head before heading up to the bedroom.

Harry sighed and cleaned the plate and pan on auto pilot, thinking he should probably go and help Severus pack otherwise he'd never be ready to leave within the hour. Harry wasn't even really sure as to why Severus had put off packing for so long, Harry would have packed days ago.

Walking into their bedroom, Harry leaned lazily against the door frame as he watched Severus pack. He was bent over the bed, placed a folded black dress shirt into a case and giving Harry a very good view of his ass.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does it….bother you that I don't have a job?"

"Of course not, why would it?" Severus answered, obviously not paying much attention.

Harry frowned slightly as he tried to phrase what he wanted to say the correct way. "I don't contribute anything. You have to pay for everything and sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Severus sighed and paused in his packing to turn and face Harry. "You do contribute Harry. Maybe not with money , but in other ways. Before you moved in, I hadn't had a home cooked meal in twenty years. If it wasn't for you, this house would be in complete disarray and I'd be living on ham sandwiches three times a day. You wash, you clean and you cook."

"So I'm basically a housewife?" Harry asked bitterly, not sure why that upset him so much.

Severus sighed and pinched the tip of his nose. He really didn't have time for this. "Where is this coming from Harry? It's been a year since you graduated school, why is this bothering you now?"

"You're going away for four days. That's not a long time, more like a long weekend than anything else. When we were still sneaking around we would go weeks without seeing each other, sometimes months. But down in the kitchen I realised something. The thought of not being near you for four days, terrifies the shit of me and I feel like something horrible is going to happen."

'I don't understand Harry."

"You are my whole life! From the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep, I have one purpose and that's to make you happy. You can't tell me that's normal!"

Severus looked astonished, blinking rapidly as he stared at Harry. Harry felt a twisting in stomach and all his old insecurities from two years ago came rushing back. Lowering his head to the floor, something he hadn't felt the need to do in a very long time, he tried to hide his embarrassment.

That was the reason he didn't see Severus make his way towards him and jumped when a hand cupped his cheek softly. Allowing the hand to guide his face up, he stared into Severus's face reluctantly.

"You silly boy." Severus whispered, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on Harry's cheek. "I forget how young you are sometimes. How little experience you have with relationships."

"Sev can we please just forget I said anything?"

"No. This is important. Do you know why I go to work? Why I'm going to this bloody waste of time convention? I don't do it for me, I do it for you. I do it so I can give everything you deserve. I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy because your happiness means more to me than anything else in the world. I'm so scared to leave you alone because all I can think about is what if you get hurt and I'm not there? What if you need me and I'm not there? All we have is each other, how you feel is completely normal."

"Really? Promise?" Harry whispered, not needed to speak any louder as Severus face was so close to his own their noses were touching.

"I promise. And I want nothing more then to stay here and make sure you're alright but I really have to go." Severus sighed regretfully, kissing Harry softly on the nose.

"I know, go. I'll be fine."

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

"I am so not fine." Harry mumbled to himself as he wandered around the house feeling lost.

He hadn't felt this out of place in his own home since he first started coming to Severus's house nearly four years ago. He didn't like it. Severus had been gone for a little over an hour and in that time Harry had finished the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, made the bed, tidied the lounge room, done the laundry, folded the clothes and cleaned every available surface in the house.

The last time Severus had gone to a convention, Harry had still been living at home where at least he had his parents company. Granted, he'd spent the entire time in his room alone and sulking, waiting for Severus to come back but at least he'd had the presence of other people around.

_Maybe I should get a dog. Or a cat, I like cats._

He threw himself down on the couch, a action that would have gotten him a frown from Severus.

Sighing heavily he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his mobile. If he was going to be miserable, Hermione would suffer with him.

'_What can I do for you Harry?'_

'Sev left for his convention today.'

'_Oh bugger. How are you holding up?'_

'I've been alone for an hour and I'm already bored as fuck. I don't know how to be alone anymore.'

'_Wanna go out for lunch? My treat.'_

'Sounds perfect! I gotta get out of this fucking house.'

'_Wonderful! There's this little noodle shop down the street from my house that I've been dying to try.' _

'I'll be there I twenty minutes,'

'_Now that Snape isn't there you might actually get here on time.' _

'You just jealous because you're not getting laid.'

'_Neither are you for the next four days.'_

'Fuck off!'

'_Love you too' _

He stared bitterly at his phone for a moment, cursing Hermione for reminding him of the halt in his sex life. Standing up he pushed the phone back into his pocket and grabbed his wallet and keys from the fancy decorative bowl sitting on a little table next to the door.

Severus had fought tooth and nail to get the bowl thrown in the trash but Harry had ignored him. Every now and then Harry would find the bowl in the bin and he took great joy seeing the frown on Severus's face when he came home from work and the bowl was back on the table.

Locking the door behind him he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down to the bottom of the street where the bus stop was. It was a lovely day, the sun was warming he skin pleasantly and it felt good to get out of the house. Getting to Hermione's house was easy, the bus stopped right outside her apartment, it was riding the bus he didn't like.

Whenever he took the bus he always seemed to get groped or pinched or that one time some creepy old man started rubbing up against him. He wasn't sure what it was, he knew he wasn't bad looking, Severus had told him enough but surely he didn't give out 'easy fuck' vibes did he?

He'd stopped telling Severus about it after the third time it had happened. It made Severus angry and sulky for the rest of the day and there was no need getting Severus upset over something he couldn't change.

Surprisingly he made it to Hermione's without being molested, which made him feel a lot better about the day. Hermione was standing outside the building waiting for him and Harry was suddenly aware how grown up she looked. She no longer looked like the nerdy girl he'd gone to school with, she looked like a woman. _I wonder if I still look like an awkward teenager to other people? _

He shook the thought away and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Good to see you too Harry." she laughed, returning the hug with one arm. "Come on, I'm starving."

Harry smiled and hooked their elbows together, pulling them close.

"How long is Snape gone for?"

"Hermione are you ever going to stop calling him Snape? He's not our teacher anymore, you can call him Severus."

"I'll stop calling him Snape when he stops calling me Miss Granger. And don't avoid the question."

"Four days. You know what? Maybe I'll just follow you around for a few days, you sure do talk like him." Harry teased.

Hermione glared playfully and pointed out the noodle shop, guiding Harry through the doors and into a seat. "Sit here, I'll order for you."

Hermione wasn't gone long before she came back with two steaming plates of thick egg noodles. Thankfully they'd arrived just before the lunch rush.

"I got you your favourite, curried beef."

"Thanks."

Harry picked up the chop sticks and looked at them distrustfully. He didn't like using chopsticks and they didn't like him but unfortunately their didn't seem to be any forks floating around. Frowning in concentration he tried to the swirl the noodles around the thin pieces of wood and nearly succeeded before the noodles fell back down the bowl and curry sauce splattered up at him.

"Fucking hell!" he swore loudly enough to earn some disapproving looks.

Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes before handing him a napkin. She wasn't having any chopstick trouble which just made Harry even more irritated.

"Thanks." he muttered sheepishly, wiping the small brown stains off his shirt. He was glad he'd chosen to wear black today.

"So how's it going with Snape?"

"I'm always talking about my relationship. Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

Hermione blushed lightly and turned her gaze to her noodles.

"You have! Come on, who is he? What does he do? What's his name?"

Harry was ridiculously excited that Hermione was seeing someone. In all the years he had known her, not once had she ever shown interest in a boy.

"Slow down! His name is Ron, we work together and we've been out on a few dates. Nothing serious."

"A forbidden office romance! Very kinky Hermione." Harry said approvingly. "What's he like?"

"He's not your type. For one he's not a senior citizen."

"Oi! Severus is forty, you cheeky cow! Far from a senior citizen." Harry laughed, throwing his dirty napkin at her.

Hermione giggled and did her best to dodge the offending piece of paper, but it still ended up in her hair. "And he's a ginger." she added with a smile.

"A ginger? A barely there strawberry blonde ginger or a flaming orange ginger?" Harry asked, still very curious about the man who had managed to catch Hermione's attention.

"Flaming orange, freckles and all."

"I didn't know you were into gingers." Harry teased.

"I've never really been into anyone before. I really like him Harry. He's impulsive and rash. He's everything I'm not and I think that's what I need. I need someone who can reminded me that everything doesn't have to serious all the time." she admitted softly and Harry recognised the love in her eyes even if she didn't.

"I've glad you've found someone Hermione. You deserve to be happy."

Hermione smiled at him and they slipped into a comfortable silence as they finished their noodles. Harry waited until Hermione finished hers before he asked his question.

"Have you fucked him yet?"

"What!"

"Have you fucked him? Made love? Had sexual intercourse? Done the dirty?"

"I understood you the first time." Hermione growled, gritting her teeth together as her faced flushed from embarrassment.

"Well have you?"

"No." she admitted rather reluctantly.

"Why not?"

"It's not I don't want to! I just don't know how. This is the one thing books can't teach me. What if I fuck up or I do it wrong and he doesn't want me anymore? What if he finds out I'm a virgin and decides I'm not worth the trouble?"

Harry looked at her sadly. He hated seeing her so unsure of herself, this was not the Hermione he knew.

"You're not going to fuck up Hermione."

"How do you know?"

"Because five years ago I was exactly where you are now. I was so worried my inexperience was going to turn Severus off. But I can promise you something, if you tell Ron you're a virgin he's going to be so amazed and happy that you're letting him be your first time. That's a huge ego boost for a man. And if you want, I can give you some tips?"

"Really?"

"Of course! How about this, why don't we go shopping? Get you some sexy underwear, nothing gives a boost of confidence better then sexy underwear."

Hermione started blushing again but nodded quickly. Harry suppressed a laugh. It appeared that while Hermione could talk about his sex life for hours, the mention of her own made her go a rather charming strawberry colour.

"Come on then, I know just the shop."

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

It took Harry and Hermione ten minutes to reach the shop he had mind and then another twenty to convince Hermione to step foot inside the door.

"It's a sex shop Harry!" She hissed at him as though he hadn't already noticed it.

"Really? I thought it was a bookstore that advertised dildos in their front window."

"We can't go in there!"

"Why the hell not? Sex doesn't have to be a scary thing, it's not something dirty that you have to pretend doesn't happen."

Hermione bit her lip and Harry knew he had her.

"Just ten minutes and if you're still uncomfortable, we can leave." he promised, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.

He felt a bit bad about pushing her to go inside when she clearly didn't want to but he knew that the best way the relieve her nerves about sex was to desensitise her to it, show her that it could be fun and silly and pretty colours.

She allowed him to guide her into the store with barely any resistance and found being inside the store was a lot easier than standing outside it. The inside was guarded from view by a wall and it completely blocked the shop off from the outside world and the fact that people couldn't see her through the window calmed Hermione down immensely.

"Have you ever been in a sex shop before?" she asked Harry tentatively.

"I've been in a lot. All the fetish phases Severus and I have gone through over years have made sure I've spent a substantial amount of time in varies sex stores." Harry answered, not letting go of her hand.

They gave a friendly nod to the woman behind the counter who was more interested in her magazine than them. Harry noticed a piece of paper sticky-taped to the till announcing they were looking for new counter staff.

"This really doesn't bother you does it?"

"Should it? I have a healthy sex life, I very much enjoy sex. Why should I be ashamed of what makes me feel good?" Harry pulled her over to the display case of vibrators. "There are things that vibrator can do that Severus can't, things that feel fantastic. What's the point in denying yourself that harmless pleasure?"

Hermione nodded and took in what Harry was saying. "You're right."

"Would you like my first tip?"

"Why not?" Hermione giggled, determined to just enjoy this new experience.

"Buy a vibrator, learn what you like and how it feels to have something inside you. If you don't, the first time you and Ron have sex it's going to feel like he's splitting you in half and trust me, nothing kills an orgasm quicker than pain." Harry suggested and as he did he was amazed at the colour of red Hermione's face was becoming.

"I thought you liked pain during sex?"

"I do, but during sex there's good pain and there's bad pain. Good pain is like a burning ache, it's when the pain and pleasure mix together until you can't tell up from down and eventually your brain just goes on holiday. Bad pain is what happens when your too busy being nervous to be turned on which is exactly what happens during your first time. When there's only pain, no pleasure." he explained as best he could. He had never really had to put into words the difference between them and found it a bit difficult.

"Alright, what about this one?"

Hermione pulled one off the rack to inspect it. It was bright purple and in to shape of a U.

"No."

"Why? Is it no good?"

"It's very good. But it's more of an expert level vibrator, you're a beginner."

Hermione huffed and put it back. And that's how the next twenty minutes went. Hermione would pick one out and Harry would why that wasn't the one for her, while Hermione got steadily more frustrated.

"Well why don't you just tell me which one to get!"

Harry laughed and grabbed a box from on his right, handing it too Hermione with a smirk. "Get that one. It's easy to use, made of silicone so it's easy to clean, not too big and you can make your way through the settings as you get more confident."

"Are you sure? It's a lot of money to spend."

"Trust me, it's well worth the money. Sev and I bought one, we didn't get of bed for two days." Leaning back, Harry snatched a small bottle from the shelf behind them and handed it to Hermione. "You'll need some of that as well. Nothing more icky then a unwashed sex toy."

"You really know a lot about this Harry. Maybe you should work here." Hermione teased, laughing as she headed up to the counter.

Harry was about to reply before he paused. He certainly knew enough about the products, after all his years and little sex adventures with Severus he had an encyclopaedia worth of knowledge on he subject and he was defiantly open minded enough.

"Maybe I should."

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Alright, This was part one of the ending. It's been so long since I wrote this story I think my writing style has changed a bit so sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next part won't take nearly two years to be updated this time.


	8. Beginning of the End part 2

Well here it is. I don't know if its any good because I haven't slept in two days and probably couldn't even tell you my name at the moment. But it's finished so i can sleep now. Enjoy.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry laid his head against the hallway wall and closed his eyes in exhaustion. The headache inducing music was thumping through the house and Harry closed his eyes in an attempt to pretend it wasn't happening. It was supposed to have been a small get together with Hermione, her boyfriend and a few friends.

Apparently 'a few people' meant something different to Hermione then it did to him because the amount of people standing in his lounge room was way more then he could deal with. Turning his head to the left slightly to look at the clock on the wall and swore under his breath Severus would be back from the convention in a little over five hours and when that happened Harry knew he would be pissed.

"Harry! Come and dance!" Hermione yelled at him, popping her head around the entrance way.

She was drunk and could barely support herself without leaning against the wall.

"I'm not dancing Hermione!" Harry yelled back, trying to suppress the urge to start screaming. She was too drunk for a conversation, however they would be having a very serious discussion when she'd sobered up.

"Why not?" she slurred, pushing her face up against the wall.

"I don't really feel like dancing when there's sixty strangers trashing my house." Harry bit back, rolling to the side and leaning back.

"They aren't strange! They're friends of friends, and friends of friends of friends."

Harry rolled his eyes when Hermione broke into giggling. She could explain that to Severus when he came home.

Hermione huffed and grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling him into the lounge room. Seeing the damage being done only made his headache worse and his stomach began twisting into knots. Every spare inch of floor was taken up by people, some were dancing, others were talking and a few were making out against the walls. One couple were dry humping each other on the couch. Plastic cups littered the floor and Harry was pretty sure there was a pile of vomit in one corner. Severus was going to kill him.

"You never have any fun Harry." Hermione accused him, stopping in front of a giant punch bowl.

"Where did this even come from?"

"I used some drinks from the fridge and that whisky in the cabinet." Hermione explained as she poured him a drink.  
Harry froze and started at the drink in his hand with horror creeping through him. "That whisky in the cabinet above the fridge?"

"Yep."

Harry whimpered and felt his knees go week. "I bought Severus that for his birthday."

"Oh sorry. I'll replace it." Hermione shrugged, gulping down another cup of punch.

Harry felt his anger spike and had to resist the urge to smack the cup right out of her hands. "That was a three hundred pound bottle of whisky." he hissed through clenched teeth but Hermione had already wandered off.

Harry just wanted to scream at everyone to get the fuck out of his house but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He wasn't even sure he could yell loud enough to be heard over the thump of the music. His second idea was to just leave and go to bed but he couldn't just leave people to destroy his house.

He was so tired, having started his brand new job that morning. He loved it though, he loved that there was something he knew a lot about. It was a job he would actually be good at. And having his own source of income was looking more and more like a better idea because Harry could only imagine how much it was going to cost to fix the house after this disaster.

Judging by the numerous couples currently having dry sex against the furniture, stain removal alone was going to cost a fortune.

Harry sighed once more and swallowed as much of the expensive liquid as he could in one gulp. He nearly choked when a hand brushed his shoulder. Spinning around he stared at the boy in front of him in shock. The boy was very attractive and judging by the way he slouched against the wall with the air of arrogance, he knew it. Short dirty blonde hair styled to perfection, stunning ice blue eyes and a lithe body shown off my a tight shirt and an even tighter pair of jeans.

"Hey."

"Hi." Harry murmured breathlessly, a little star struck by the beautiful boy. _Fuck. Being away from Severus is messing with my head. _

"How do you know the party girl?" Pretty boy asked, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"Who?"

"Granger. The planner of this little get together."

"Oh, Hermione. You call her the party girl?" Harry asked shocked, Hermione had never been into parties.

"Of course. She always has the best parties."

_Maybe Hermione has changed more than I'd thought? Makes sense, I never really see her anymore. _

"Oh well, I wished she hadn't used my house for one of her famous parties." Harry replied bitterly.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah. I live here with my….boyfriend." Harry hesitated slightly when it came to saying boyfriend, knowing how much Severus hated that term.

Pretty boy looked taken back but quickly recovered and Harry noticed he shifted slightly so there was more distance between them. "So which one is yours?" he asked, making a general gesture towards the males in the room.

"None of them. Severus isn't here, he had to go away for work." Harry explained, feeling slightly better by the boy's new proximity.

"Severus? Sounds like the name of a forty year old." Pretty boy laughed and Harry had to admit he did have a really nice laugh.

"Forty-one actually."

Pretty boy's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. His reaction didn't phase Harry, he was used to people reactions.

"Shit. That's quite an age difference."

Harry hummed in agreement, not really wanting to discuss it. There was a moment of silence where they both tried to think of something to say.

"Shit! I can't believe I forgot. My name's Noah."

"I'm Harry."

A loud crash startled Harry and when he looked over his heart sank when he saw the broken shards of the glass fruit bowl spread across the kitchen floor.

"Fuck!"

"Are you alright?" Noah asked him.

Harry sighed and tried to push his anger down once more but the breaking of the fruit bowl had pushed him over the edge.

"Not really no, I was at work at six o'clock this morning, my boyfriend is coming home tomorrow and all I want to do is crawl into bed and go to sleep but I can't because Hermione decided to go all sorority girl on me and hold a keg party in my living room! So now I have stand here and watch as a bunch of stoners and delinquents turn the house I've spent every day for the past three years cleaning and taking care of into a shit hole!"

Noah stood there silently while Harry had his minor breakdown and was careful not to interrupt. When Harry had calmed down sufficiently he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It wasn't Noah's fault Hermione had pulled a really crappy move, he was just here for a party.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Noah chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You look like you could use some air. Wanna go outside?"

Harry felt a moment of hesitation. What if Noah tried to make a move? He didn't want to give him the wrong idea but Noah seemed sincere and he had backed off at the mention of Severus, plus he really needed to get away from Hermione and the rest of the party before he made his displeasure made known by more violent ways than a hissy hit.

"That sounds good."

He allowed Noah to guide him outside and sighed in relief as the cold night air hit his face and automatically relaxed him. They sat down the steps and Harry was thankful the noise of the party didn't make it through the walls. He didn't want to know what was happing in there at the moment.

"If you didn't want the party to happen, why not just tell everyone to leave?" Noah asked after a moment of silence.

"I tried and I learnt that drunk strangers aren't great listeners. I could go in there right now and start yelling at the top of my lungs and they'd just turn the music up."

Noah winced sympathetically before nudging Harry playfully with his shoulder. "So tell me more about this Severus."

"Why?"

"I like stories and I bet there's a brilliant one behind you two."

Harry laughed, it was nice to hear someone asking about Severus without hearing reproach, or disgust in their voice.

"Well there certainly is a story but whether or not it's interesting is another question."

"Well tell me the story and I'll tell you whether or not it's interesting."

"It's a long story."

"We have all night, that lot aren't leaving anytime soon."

"Fair enough. It started in my last year of school…."

…

It was nearly six o'clock before the house was empty once more. It took Harry another thirty minutes before he had gathered up enough courage to go back inside the house assess the damage. Thankfully Noah stuck around to offer assistance.

Harry wasn't sure why he liked being around Noah, maybe he liked talking to a boy his own age, maybe it was because Noah didn't judge when he heard the story of his and Severus's relationship or maybe it was just because Noah was funny and intelligent.

What he did know was that he was glad Noah was here to help him clean up because the house was a absolute mess. Red and clear plastic cups littered the floor so heavily it was hard to see the carpet underneath it all. Sections of the walls were wet with unidentified liquid and Harry crunched his nose at the thought of what it might be. Seeing the extent of the mayhem, Harry felt bad about Noah helping.

"You don't have to stay you know. It's not fair to ask you to help clean up a mess you didn't make."

"Don't worry about it. I like you and I'd feel like a total tool if I left you to clean up after a party you didn't want." Noah assured him.

"Right well, I'll get some trash bags for the trash on the floor and then we can move onto whatever that is on the walls."

Noah nodded along in agreement and looked over at the walls. "What the fuck is on the walls?"

"I'm trying not to think about it but my mind keeps flashing back to the multiple couples humping each other."

Noah cocked his head in confusion before the meaning of Harry's words sunk in and he frowned in disgust. "Oh fuck I hope not."

"Come on. When we finish I'll make you breakfast." Harry said as he headed into the kitchen. If they worked together the house might be presentable by the time Severus got home.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus sighed heavily as he pushed the door open and dumped his travel bags on the floor. Out of habit he threw his keys into the bowl Harry insisted they have by the front door and frowned when he heard them hit the floor. Looking over the bowl was missing and there was just an empty table. _What happened to the bowl? _

"Harry?" he called out, surprised that Harry hadn't been waiting by the door for him to come home. And then berated himself. _Don't be ridiculas, he's my lover not a pet._

Making his way into the lounge room he found that Harry wasn't in there either, however a quick glance told him Harry was in fact in the kitchen standing over the stove which meant he hadn't noticed Severus's presence.

He watched Harry from the lounge room and smiled slightly at the sound of Harry's laugh drifting in from the kitchen.It was good to be home. He watched as Harry moved away from the stove with two plates of food and sat down at the table.

"Well, what do you think of my cooking skills?"

_Who the fuck is he talking to? Maybe Hermione stayed the night. _

"Delicious."

His eyes narrowed. _That's a male voice. _Unfortunately due to the angle he couldn't see who Harry was talking to.

"I'm glad you like it. It's the least I can do after what you did for me last night." Harry laughed.

_What he did for him? What did that little shit do for my Harry? How dare he make Harry laugh like that! And for fucks sake, when did I turn into a jealous thirteen year old girl?_

"Well I have to say, I'm glad I decided to flirt with you. Last night was definitely interesting!"

_Just what the fuck is going on? _With his best scowl in place Severus stalked into the kitchen, making his presence known to both Harry and the little fuckwit sat at his kitchen table.

"Sev!"

Before Severus could follow through on his plan to murder the little fuckwit before demanding to know what was going on he was nearly knock off his feet by the force of Harry crashing into his own. It was out of habit alone he caught Harry. A pair of legs wrapped around his waist and Harry's face smashed into his neck.

"You're back! I can't believe you're back!"

"You knew I was coming back." Severus pointed out, kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry pulled away so they were face to face and cupped Severus's thin face. "Knowing you're coming back and actually having you in my arms are two very different things."

"You must be Severus."

Severus's happiness flew out the window at the sound of the fuckwits voice as he remembered the suspicious conversation he'd overheard. Harry unwrapped his legs from his waist and Severus had no choice but to let him down but refused to let him go completely and held him tight to his side.

"Sev, this is Noah." Harry introduced them.

_Noah. I like fuckwit better. _Severus thought bitterly.

"Hermione threw a party last night, without my permission, and Noah was helping me clean up." Harry continued, not missing the flash of suspicion across Severus's face.

"Well, I should go." Noah spoke up.

"Yes you should." Severus sneered.

Noah smiled and nodded. "Well. Give me a call Harry."

"Of course." Harry answered, wincing when Severus's grip on his waist tightened to near bruising level.

When Noah had left, Harry twisted in Severus's grip so they were standing face to face. "You were very rude to Noah. You should be thankful he was here to help me clean up otherwise there would still be cum stains on the wall."

Severus felt his brain shut down and a black wall of anger smash into him. "Oddly enough, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Not our cum! Fuck sakes Severus, I didn't have sex with him." Harry responded. "And later, we'll have a chat about why'd you'd think that."

"Later? Why not now?"

"Well, we can talk about Noah now If you want to, but I thought you'd rather have sweaty, dirty sex against the kitchen counter. Of course it's totally your choice."

Severus leaned down and poured three days of desire and longing into a kiss that quite literally took Harry's breath away. His hand snaked up and wrapped around the back of Severus's neck and playing with the short hair at the nape of Severus's neck.

Their mouths moved together sensually and Harry felt himself melting into the kiss as he basked in the protective circle of Severus's arms. Severus's hand drifted down his back griped his ass, smashing their bodies together and causing Harry to gasp as their erections rubbed together through layers of fabric and a boiling heat began curling in the pit of his stomach.

Severus backed him up slowly until his back was pressed against the kitchen counter. Harry moaned loudly when Severus pulled away from the kiss and ran his hot wet mouth across the sensitive skin of his neck and mouthing hungrily at his collar bone.

Harry begun thrusting his hips against Severus and whimpering as each thrust sent waves of pleasure through his body and causing his cock to throb almost painfully. Severus pulled away but left a steady hand on Harry's hip to stop him following. Standing back he took in the sight Harry made, flushed and panting. His eyes were bright with lust and desire and his lips were bruised from over use.

"Beautiful." Severus whispered, using his free hand to trace a thumb down the curve of Harry's jaw, across a plump bottom lip and down his neck.

Harry couldn't contain a smile at Severus's gentle touch and he preened under the loving gaze. This was what he missed, sex was fantastic but he didn't need to Severus to cum. He needed him for this, this intimacy.

He needed the way Severus made him feel loved and cherished with a simple touch. Reaching out Harry trailed his fingers up and down Severus's arm, the need for contact overwhelming him. Severus began to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt, taking time to caress each new piece of skin revealed to him.

Leaning down he resumed the assault on Harry's neck, nipping and biting while he slipped the fabric down Harry's arms and onto the floor. Harry return the favour, slowly removing Severus of his own shirt while Severus worked on his pants.

Eventually both were naked and returned to the activity of kissing. Harry pulled away eventually to catch his breath and used the opportunity to slam their bodies together and causing their uncovered cock to slide against one another.

Severus swore at the intense pleasure that came form the contact and Harry's eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the taller mans neck and buried his face in his shoulder so each gasp, moan and whimper that passed Harry's lips were uttered directly into Severus's ear, that combined with the hot puff of Harry's breath pushed Severus to the edge of his control.

Severus wrapped arms tightly around Harry's small waist and they rutted against each other, feeding of the others pleasure. Their cocks slid together between them freely and their stomach's were soon coated in a thin layer of pre-cum.

"Sev!" Harry keened when Severus shifted slightly and his cock thrust into Harry's balls causing Harry to see stars.

Severus held onto him tightly as his body was wracked with shivers and each touch of their cocks made him shake in pleasure.

"I missed you so much." Harry murmured, hot breath ghosting over Severus's neck.

"I missed you too. Love you so much."

Harry whimpered as Severus followed his words by biting down on his neck hard and his cock twitched. As much as he was enjoying the gentle, intimate exploration of each others bodies, the constant arousal was breaking him a part him.

"More Sev. Please I need more." he begged, his body one giant exposed nerve as the pent up desire became too much.

Severus responded by dragging his teeth down the expanse of Harry's neck before spinning him around and shoving him into the kitchen counter. Harry's hands flew out to steady himself on instinct alone and he gripped the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

Taking advantage of Harry's confusion from the sudden movement, Severus pushed up against Harry so his cock slid along the crack of Harry's ass, spreading pre-cum and causing Harry to buck and arch his back.

"Please Sev!"

Severus smirked and knelt down gracefully so his face was directly in front of Harry's ass. With the palms of hands he cupped and kneaded the two globes tenderly which made Harry buck back in the hopes of forcing Severus to do more.

It worked. Harry was rewarded by a sharp slap to his left cheek that made him breathless. Severus always had been the best at spanking. He started off almost tenderly, little slaps that made more noise than they did pain but he would quickly increase the strength behind them. Each slap caused Harry's breath to hitch and it didn't take long before Severus was putting his full strength into it.

Harry began to ache as each slap came with a sharp shot of pain followed by wonderful hot, stinging sensations. His head was spinning from the intoxicating feel of Severus's heavy hand against his ass. His cock was so hard it hurt and it was smearing pre-cum all over his stomach.

Severus inspected his work with pride, the normally creamy skin had been turned a lovely shade of pink and he suspected there may be some bruising. With gentle fingers he trailed over the bruised skin, amazed by the heat coming off it. When Severus touch a particular painful spot Harry jerked away from the touch with such force he smashed his knee into a drawer.

"Shit! Are you alright?" Severus asked, shocked at Harry's violent reaction.

"I'm fine. Don't stop." With all the adrenaline running through his body the hit to the knee hadn't even hurt.

Severus nodded even though Harry couldn't see him and continued his previous task of massaging the throbbing globes of Harry's ass. When he had Harry whimpering once more he pulled the cheeks apart and was greeted by the sight of Harry's pink, puckered entrance. Leaning forward he licked a wet stripe from Harry's balls to the top of his ass crack, breathing in the musky sent of him.

"Oh Fuck!" Harry screeched.

"Not long, I promise." Severus promised, although whether he was promising Harry or himself he wasn't sure.

Harry squealed in delight when he felt Severus's hot tongue returning to his hole and push inside him. When a finger entered along side the wriggling muscle his vision became back around the edges for a moment from the rush of extreme pleasure, ass play always had been his favourite.

His cock was throbbing painfully and smearing pre-cum on the underside of the kitchen counter. His ass was still burning from his earlier spanking but it only served to make the pleasure that much more delicious.

"Please Sev. I'm ready."

"Harry I've barely got two fingers in you."

"It's enough. Please, I need to feel it."

Severus couldn't deny Harry what he wanted so he stood up, wincing when his knees cracked and nudged Harry's leg signalling him to spread his legs further apart. Harry rushed to do it, desperate to have Severus inside him.

Severus steadied Harry with a firm grip on his hip and used his free hand to guide his rock hard cock into Harry ass. Harry screamed as Severus pushed into the barely prepared hole, completely dry except for spit and stretching him impossibly wide. Taking his hand off Harry's hip, Severus rubbed soothing circles on Harry's lower back, hoping to relax some of his muscles.

"Fuck me." Harry begged, his voice breaking.

Severus took pity on him and started thrusting into him roughly, each jerk of his hips slamming Harry into the counter hard enough to bruise. Reaching around, Severus took the hot, silky cock into his hand and jerking Harry in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Harry was coming into his hand with a shout, body tensing and pulsating around his cock, pulling Severus over the edge with him and milking him dry. As Severus pumped the last of his cum deep into Harry he bit down hard on his shoulder, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

They stayed pressed against each other, sticky with sweat and cum until Harry's legs gave out from underneath him and he slid down to the floor, Severus following him. They sat next to each other, leaning up against the counter, sides pressed together and heads touching.

Harry sighed when he felt Severus's cum leaking out of him and onto the floor. _That's going to be fun to clean up. _Shifting slightly he leaned his head on Severus's shoulder and smiled when long fingers began combing through his hair.

Severus thought about his travel bag sitting in the hallway and the ring he had hidden in one of the pockets. He was tempted to propose to Harry at that very moment and avoid the inevitable nerve wracking romantic dinner where he would make a complete idiot out of himself, but he decided not to.

Even he knew proposing to Harry while naked, sweaty and Harry sat in a little pool of his cum just wasn't right. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen in their lives and that worried him. He didn't like not knowing things but maybe that was the point? Harry would tell him half the fun is in not knowing. Oh well, they had the rest of their lives to figure it out. _That thought did not just make me squeal inside like a prepubescent girl. _

"I love you." he murmured to Harry, shaking away thoughts that were all together too heavy for the moment before a post orgasm nap.

"Love you too….Sev?"

"Mmmm?" Severus could barely keep his eyes open and was drifting somewhere in between asleep and awake. _From now on sex is strictly limited to the bed. I'm getting too old for this shit._

"I have a job at a sex shop."

"That's nice Harry."

Severus's eyes snapped open, suddenly terribly, terribly awake. _Wait, what?_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ok i was going to end it there, and I know I said this would be the last chapter but it just feels a little...incomplete so I have decided to right one more chapter. Which will be up shortly. enjoy and review :)


	9. Epilogue

Well here it is, the epilogue. I hope it is a satisfying end to this apparently never ending story that has been haunting me for years. I have no idea how five year olds act or talk so my apologies if I got it wrong. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story for so long and gave the kick up the ass I needed the finish it. Enjoy.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Seven years later...**

Harry woke slowly and stretched his arms above his head, groaning quietly when his elbow popped. Turning his head to the side he watched a sleeping Severus for a moment before sliding out of bed. It was still early and Harry decided to let Severus sleep, at least one of them should get to sleep in.

He exited the bedroom quietly, crossed the hallway and pushed the door open to Collin's bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and smiled softly at the sleep form. Pale skin that stood out even more against the red bedding and ink black hair. But it was his eyes that Harry loved the most, beautiful brown eyes that signalled him as Severus's son.

It had been quite a argument when they'd agreed on using a surrogate, who was going to be the father but in the end Harry had won and had been given a beautiful little boy who looked just like Severus. Sometime during the night Collin had kicked his blankets onto the floor and wrapped himself around his pillow.

Stepping over the stuffed owl toy on the floor, Harry picked the blanket up and draped it over him. Leaning down he kissed Collin softly on the forehead. Collin scrunched his face and his eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Pumpkin." Harry whispered, stroking the Collin's fringe away from his face.

"Is it time to wake up?" Collin mumbled.

"Not yet baby."

"m'k"

Harry stayed for a few minutes more to make sure Collin had gone back to sleep before leaving to go make breakfast. As he made his way down to the kitchen he picked up scattered toys, muttering under his breath at Collin's inability to pick up his toys.

He briefly considered leaving them there for Collin to pick up but decided not to. Severus would be awake before Collin and he could barely function in the morning, there was a good chance he'd end up tripping over them or a repeat of last year when he'd broken his foot.

Walking into the kitchen he was planning on making breakfast when his mobile rang. He grabbed it off the dinning room table and a quick look told him it was Noah.

"Hey Noah." Harry greeted, holding his phone with one hand and using the other to pull out a frying pan.

_"Hey babe." _

"Don't let Severus hear you calling me that." Harry warned playfully, knowing he didn't mean anything by the flirting.

_"I could take him."_

"Of course you could. Did you call me for anything in particular or do you just having nothing better to do at six o'clock in the morning?"

Harry opened the fridge and pulled out a pack of sausages and eggs, making a mental note to go grocery shopping.

_"I don't understand why I need to be at this party."_

Hermione and Ron were having a birthday party for their eldest, Justene, later that day and Noah had been invited.

"Because when your friends are married couples with kids, this is what you have to do."

_"I don't want to go."  
_

"You think I do? There are much better things I'd rather spend my Sunday doing. I haven't had sex in three weeks but no, I'm awake at six o'clock in the morning preparing myself for a day of screaming children and the inevitable stomach ache and vomit when Collin eats too much cake." Harry sighed, flinching as hot oil jumped from the pan and hit his hand.

_"I still don't see why I have to go."  
_

"And I don't see we have to have the same conversation every fucking year."

Harry slid the food onto a plate and carried it to the table before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. He didn't hear Noah's answer because his phone was snatched out of his hands. A strong arm circled his waist and pulled him close.

"Harry's busy right now, goodbye." Severus told Noah and hanging up before he could reply.

"That wasn't very nice." Harry scolded, leaning back into Severus's chest.

They both slept without shirts so their warm skin pressed together and Harry wrapped a hand around the back of Severus's neck, stroking the skin there.

"Where's Collin?" Severus asked, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head. In the nine years they'd been together, Harry had grown into his body, wider shoulders and more muscle mass but he hadn't gotten any taller.

"Still asleep."

Severus leant down and kissed the soft skin under Harry's ear. "Do you hear that?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Silence. Complete and utter silence, isn't it wonderful?"

"Well enjoy it while you can because it's not gonna last." Harry snorted, twisting out of Severus's grip and guiding him to the table. "Now eat, I'll get Collin ready."

He pulled away but Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Harry moaned and retuned the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"Eat. Today's going to be a long day."

Severus sighed and pulled the plate towards him. "I hate children." he muttered.

"You like Collin."

"Collin's different, he's not a screeching moron like the rest."

Harry snorted and left Severus to his breakfast. It took at least an hour to get Collin ready and if he didn't start they'd be late for the party and then he'd never hear the end of it from Hermione.

"Today's going to be a long day." he sighed once more, readying himself for the ever lasting headache he could already feel building.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry snorted and nudged Severus, drawing attention to Noah who was currently trying to separate two fighting children and failing miserably. There were at least thirty children at the birthday party which meant the six adults were woefully outnumbered. Noah cried out in pain when one of the children bit him.

"Did he just?" Severus muttered in shock.

"Yes he did."

Harry was just as shocked as Severus. Collin had never bit either of them and they never would have allowed him to be as disrespectful to anyone as those children were being to Noah. They were leaning against the kitchen counter hiding from Ron and Hermione.

Ever since Hermione got pregnant with Justene all they did was read parenting books and they never passed up an opportunity to lecture Harry and Severus on the 'proper' way to raise children. Harry could quite easily ignore it but it made Severus really angry. A loud shriek cut through all the noise and startled them into alert mode.

"That one was ours."

Before Harry could respond Collin came running in from outside with tears streaming down his face. His face was red and the force of his cries made it impossible for him to catch his breath. His knee was scraped and bleeding slightly, something Harry noticed before Collin latched onto his leg.

"Oh no Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice soft with worry.

Harry twisted his head to see Hermione coming down the stairs from the first floor with Ron following closely behind.

"Great, just what we need." Severus muttered before kneeling down so he was at Collin's height. "Collin?"  
Severus tried to pry him off Harry's leg with little success.

"Collin look at me."

Severus detached him and spun him around, holding onto his shoulder firmly.

"It hurts!"

"I know. But you have to calm down. You're hurt but you're working yourself up and it's making it worse." Severus explained soothingly, trying to get Collin to stop hyperventilating.

"It hurts father." Collin repeated but a lot calmer than he had been a moment ago.

"I know it does and we'll fix it." Severus promised.

It took less than ten minutes for Severus to clean the wound and put a bandage over it. "Are you good to go?"

Collin nodded yes and Severus kissed him on the top of the head. "And what have we learned?"  
"Not to panic?"

"Good boy. Go on, get back out there."

Collin nodded once more before bolting out the back door and joining the rest of the party. Thankfully Noah had been joined by Remus and had better control over the children.

Harry was still smiling at the little interaction between Severus and Collin, a smile that dropped when he noticed the look on Hermione's face. Her mouth was puckered slightly and she had a very disapproving look in her eyes. It was a look Harry knew, it was the look she got before she started a lecture.

"Something you'd like to say Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping she would hear the ice in his voice.

"Perhaps you should encourage Collin to embrace his feelings instead of telling him his feelings are invalid."

Harry stared at her silently. He hated her voice sometimes, the way it grated on his nerves.

"What?" he snapped, not in the mood to listen.

"Collin came to you with his feelings and Severus discredited them. That is not the way to open the lines of communication."

Harry squeezed Severus's arm firmly, warning him not to respond.

"So what would you suggest? Next time Severus allow Collin to hyperventilate until he passes out?"

"No of course not. I just think you need to respect Collin's individuality so as not to stifle his ability to realise his actuality."

**. . . **

"Realising his actuality? What the fuck does that even mean?" Severus yelled as Harry pushed him into Ron's study.

Harry closed the door behind them with a sigh. He had only just managed to drag Severus away from Hermione before the yelling begun, not that she didn't deserve it but he didn't want Severus yelling and swearing in front of the children.

"I don't know. And I'm willing to bet neither does Hermione. She just vomits back up what she reads in those fucking parenting books!

"Harry, I know she's your friend but this has to stop. This telling us how to raise our son bullshit needs to end."

"I know. Trust me I know." Harry sighed, leaning against the door.

"If you know then why do you always stop me from saying something?" Severus asked.

"The truth is...I don't like Hermione very much. I don't like the way she thinks she's a better parent than I am, don't like the way she thinks our marriage is less important than hers and I really don't like the way she speaks to me as if I'm stupid." Harry admitted. It felt good to finally voice his thoughts.

"I thought she was your friend?"

"She was, when I was sixteen. That was nine years ago, we're different people now. We see each other on

Birthdays and Christmas. We've become those people. Those people that are friends only because their

kids are."

Severus sighed and walked over to Harry swiftly, cupping his face. "Why did you never mention this before?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want to start a confrontation or maybe because I was just desperately clinging to the last remaining shreds of our friendship."

Severus smiled sadly and ran a gentle thumb over Harry's bottom lip. Harry leaned up and capture Severus's lips in a heated kiss. He wrapped tangled his fingers in Severus hair and pulled them closer, moaning quietly when Severus placed a comforting hand on the curve of his ass.

"Oh Fuck!"

They both froze and pulled apart slowly.

"That didn't come from us." Harry murmured.

A loud moan followed by a grunt made them both frown. Looking over to the source of the noise, which

appeared to be the bathroom that joined onto the study.

"Those are some serious happy noises."

"Who could it be?" Harry wondered.

"Mr and Mrs parents of the year?" Severus suggested snidely.

"No. They're wrapping up the party downstairs."

They looked at each other in confusion, a moment which was interrupted by thumping coming from the bathroom. Harry swallowed and walked over to the door. He paused briefly before pulling the door open and was greeted by Noah's bare ass as he thrust into someone bent over the bathroom sink. Their moans bounced loudly off the tiled walls and was frozen in shock as he tried to think who Noah could be fucking.

Noah looked up into the bathroom mirror and saw Harry's pale wide eyed face staring back at him, causing him to scream and pull away from his fuck buddy, giving Harry a clear view at the other man.

"Holy shit!" Harry screeched, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Harry it's not what it looks like." Noah stammered, tucking his cock back into his boxers while puling his jeans up.

"Holy shit." Severus snorted, finding much more humour in the situation then Harry did.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry screeched.

"Harry please stop yelling." Remus begged, poking his head over Noah's shoulder.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry was still in shock an hour later when they'd gotten back from the party. He was sitting in bed with barely enough brain function to remember how to breathe. If it hadn't been a habit formed over five years he wouldn't have had the presence of mind to kiss Colin softly on the head and whisper good night upon returning home.

Thankfully Severus had taken over when it came to getting Collin ready for bed, something quite easy as Collin was falling asleep on his feet after the excitement of the party. He was so out of it he didn't realize Severus was in the room until he spoke.

"Collin's asleep."

"Hmmm."

Severus sighed and stripped out of his clothes, leaving himself in only his boxers.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked quietly, not wanting to start Harry yelling again.

"Am I ok? Well let's see shall we? The man who has stood by my side throughout everything, the shit storm with my parents, that massive argument you and I had years ago, when we were going through all that trouble trying to find a surrogate for Collin, the closet thing I have to a father. I've just found out that that man is not only at the very least bisexual, but is also currently fucking my best friend!" Harry hissed, careful not to raise his voice and wake Collin.

Severus hid his wince by turning his back on Harry while he opened the chest of drawers a pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and a baggy shirt. "So that's a no?"

"Yeah Sev. That's a no." Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

Severus slipped into bed beside Harry and turned to face him, pushing a piece of hair behind Harry's ear.

"Why are you so angry about this? Shocked I understand, but why angry? Remus and Noah are both consenting adults."

"I'm angry because they lied to me! How many times have we been at Remus's for dinner and he's told us he's not seeing anyone? What about all those one night stands Noah is always telling me about? How many of them are even real? This is not just something they've neglected to mention. They have actively been lying to our faces and sneaking around! Neither of them trusted me enough to tell me and it hurts Sev!"

"Come on Harry. When we first started dating we lied to everyone." Severus reminded him, moving his thumb in soothing circles on Harry's cheek because he knew it would calm Harry down.

"That's different and you know it. We lied because if we would have told the truth, I would have been kicked out of school and you would have lost your job, more than likely before being thrown into prison."

Severus snorted and lay down on his back, pulling Harry with him. Harry settled down comfortably with his head and hand on Severus's chest, relaxing when Severus's strong arm circled his waist.

"It's a new relationship Harry, they were probably waiting to see if it was going anywhere before making an announcement."

"How do you know it's a new relationship?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"They were having sex over a bathroom sink in someone else's house while a child's birthday party was going on downstairs. That's the kind of shit people do when everything is new and exciting. Don't you remember what we used to be like? Look at us now. When's the last time we had sex that wasn't planned a week in advance?"

Harry laughed softly. Things had certainly changed over the years.

"You have a point. But what happens when it all falls apart? Everything will be so awkward."

"What makes you so sure they won't last?"

"Noah can't commit to a name for his goldfish, let alone a relationship." Harry bit back.

Severus said nothing for a moment, just played with the soft strands of Harry's hair. "No one thought we

would last. And yet here we are. Nine years later, married with a five year old son and happier then ever."

"So what should I do?"

"Support them. You know better than anyone what it feels like when people judge your relationship. Remus has always supported you in what you wanted, he supported our relationship when no one else did and now it's time for you to do the same for him."

"You're right. Of course you're right. I want Remus to be happy and I want Noah to be happy. Maybe they can make each other happy?"

"Do I still make you happy?" Severus asked, smiling softly at the top of Harry head.

Harry shuffled back and bent his neck so he could Severus's face. "Everyday."

Severus smiled and leaned down, capturing Harry in a passionate kiss. Their tongues duelled for dominance and Harry was just beginning to feel his cock twitch in interest as their kiss started to promise more when the door to the bedroom swung open.

"Daddy?"

They pulled apart quickly and any arousal went away in a puff of smoke as Collin's presence.

"Yeah honey?" Harry asked, his voice a little rougher than usual from Having Severus's tongue down his throat.

Collin looked down at his feet and twisted slightly on the spot, crushing his teddy hard against his chest.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Have another bad dream?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer before Collin nodded his head.

"Of course you can. Hop in." Harry rolled away from Severus and lifted up the blanket for Collin to get under.

Collin scrambled into the bed and climbed over Harry so he could be in between them, kneeing Harry in the kidney in the process. Collin made himself comfortable between them and they had to do their best to settle around him. He was asleep again in minutes and not for the first time they were glad he was such a good sleeper.

"Tomorrow we really need to explain to him the concept of knocking. Another twenty minutes and he would have walked in on something a lot more graphic then kissing." Severus grumbled quietly, causing Harry to giggle.

"Maybe we should just put a lock on the door?" he suggested.

"Both. A lock will be good while we train him."

"Train him? He's not a puppy."

"Are you sure? He used to pee on the carpet."

"Once. He did that once and that was because you let him crawl around the lounge room without a nappy on." Harry reminded him dryly.

Severus smirked but didn't reply and instead watched Collin with a thoughtful look spreading over his face.

"Is how you thought your life would turn out?"

"No." Harry lifted an arm up and ran his fingers through Severus hair. "This is much better."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well there it is. Completed. I am so happy it is over and I don't have this story hanging over my head. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Thank you all xxx


End file.
